


Die Hard (Thilbo,NC-17,吸血鬼AU)

by suoye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: @lazymaple 填求梗區的吸血鬼梗x現代吸血鬼AUxBilbo開書店x人物形象略作調整但個性以The Hobbit為主(袋底洞文章備份)





	1. Books Store.

Bilbo Baggins經營一間夜間書店，給所有晚上睡不著想逛書店的人。整條街上，除了24小時不打烊的便利商店，就只剩他這間還燈火通明。因為營業時間的關係，他們通常只會在傍晚太陽下山後才會看到這個金髮的年輕人。對於他的店面，街坊開始都是抱持著不以為然的態度，但是5年如一日的經營，不禁漸漸讓整條Shire商店街認同了這間店。幾年下來的相處，鄰居都對這個溫和有禮貌的年輕人抱持著好感，若在街上看到他，都會主動打招呼。  
這天，晚上7點，Bilbo準時打開了他的店門。幾名早在店外等候多時的觀光客開心的在店外拍照合影，隨著時代的變遷，夜間書店反而有種噱頭，能吸引觀光客群。整間書店的中古風格，典雅書櫃，他穿著的古典衣飾，一些藝術風格獨特的擺飾都成為一大賣點。  
他有禮貌地接過幾名女性遞給他結賬的明信片套組，這個街坊推薦他去製作的書店明信片套組反而比書還暢銷，他能清楚地聽見那些女性在小聲討論他的年齡，稱讚他長得多可愛，現在的女孩對他的熱情老讓不知所措。  
他笑著送客人出門，不禁暗自感謝自己活了千百年的厚臉皮。

他是個吸血鬼，正確來說，是半個。  
他母親是英國圖克家族的族長孫女，很荒謬的愛上了人類，一個善良的Baggins，小鎮裡的廚師。這行為當然視同背叛，儘管族長想嚴逞孫女，卻拿這個善於隱藏身份的骨血沒轍。他常聽他母親說著那段美好的日子，但年輕的夫妻誰也沒料到逃離吸血鬼家族，卻逃不了戰爭的殘酷，一顆子彈奪走了Baggins的生命，他母親一瞬間失去一切。  
家族長老Gandalf很快地找到了他母親，那時他的母親已經痛苦的活不下去，靠著Gandalf的點醒，他母親才沒放棄生命，讓才出生沒幾個月的Bilbo還能由母親撫養。  
幾百年前的某天清晨，他母親親吻他的額頭，欣慰的看著他，從此離開了家。他捨不得，卻更明白這樣才是母親的幸福，永恆的等待讓曾經璀璨奪人目光的美麗吸血鬼失去永生的意義，他在窗邊看著母親走向陽光。

他母親笑著，像是要擁抱面前的人般，敞開雙臂。

沒幾秒陽光就帶走了她。

 

他想像母親一樣找一個能這樣笑著走向陽光的人，半是恐懼、半是期待，他忍受陽光給他的灼熱感，走入現代社會，卻被女人、社會的醜惡搞得心灰意冷，開這間書點純粹是聽Gandalf的建議，他愛看書，卻因為受了傷害避開人群，他也不希望自己就這樣結束自己漫長的一生，所以真的開張了，就目前來看，一切美好。  
店門被用力撞開時他差點沒露出獠牙，他已經很久沒被驚嚇了。  
黑髮的男人和金髮的男人跌跌撞撞地沖進來，血腥味立刻充斥他的鼻腔，Bilbo嚇了好一大跳，真慶幸他已經吃了他的晚餐。黑髮的男人打量四周後很快地看到把自己縮在櫃檯後面的店長。「嘿，你有醫藥箱嗎？我哥哥受傷了。」  
被稱呼為哥哥的金髮男人皺眉瞪了弟弟，他用流著血的手抓住他弟弟的手，同樣也有血。「你應該說你受傷了。」  
「拜託，血流不止的又不是我！」弟弟推了他哥哥一把，很孩子氣的抗議。  
這兩個年輕人不出20歲，但是表現的像12歲小屁孩一般，Bilbo連忙在兩個年輕人打起來前插話，表示他去現在就去找醫藥箱。  
他拿著今年聖誕節街坊的交換禮物，一個裝配齊全的醫藥箱，天知道他為什麼會答應這個鬼活動，用他精裝的初版托爾金小說去換來這個他用不到的鬼東西。  
這兩個陌生的年輕人就算來求助醫療也不怎麼安分，年輕的那個黑髮男生一直在治療時亂掙扎，孩子氣的叫痛（根本就是用吼的），他哥哥則是不停地斥責他像個小孩，說真的，他應該把擦藥這個工作交給哥哥，血腥味讓他整個人都亢奮起來了。  
店門又再度被打開，這下子是好幾個壯碩孔武有力的黑衣男人，Bilbo傻眼了，他立刻停止清理傷口的動作，任由剛剛還想清理傷口的年輕人歡天喜地的與進來的男人們互相打招呼。  
「Kili，Fili，你們真是調皮，你讓他們繞了一大圈還不著頭緒。」帶著黑色毛線帽的男人呵呵笑，無視店門上的禁煙標誌快樂的吐煙。  
最後進門的是個穿著正式的和藹白髮中年人，看樣子是這團的重要人物，大家都讓路給他，而他後面跟著一個逼近200公分充滿壓迫感的男人。「所以，書局，他們一定想不到。」  
「哈，這個街區他們根本不熟悉，這附近人也太多了。」黑髮的年輕人得意洋洋的說，金髮的哥哥則催促目瞪口呆的Bilbo繼續擦藥。  
「你這裡有什麼食物嗎？」弟弟猛然想到，後面的一伙人跟著附和，嚷嚷著肚子也在餓之類的。  
「呃，食物嗎？有…有的。」Bilbo摸不著頭緒的點頭承認，手上的棉花棒被哥哥搶走，在眾人的視線下被迫走向廚房。  
「Dwalin，你去幫忙他。」白髮的和善中年人叫身後高大的男人，穿著簡單的黑色圓領衣衫，露出來的手臂與手掌滿是刺青，整個人壯的不可思議。看起來嚴肅不好惹得男人，聽到中年人的話，跟上了Bilbo。

後面跟著一個高大一掌就能拍扁他的男人，Bilbo手掌緊張的冒汗，他哭喪的在腦海刪除了從後門溜走，永不回來的計畫，乖乖的走進廚房。  
幸好他一直有著像動物冬眠除糧的習慣，廚房裡吃的超多，他母親老是說這是遺傳的問題。他就在男人的注視下把拿出盤子，把昨天做的蛋糕切好，搬出各種杯子，手忙腳亂的泡茶。  
「我把這些端走。」男人開口，差點沒嚇的Bilbo打翻茶壺，看到男人離開廚房的背影，Bilbo再度燃起逃離的希望。  
「我也來幫忙！」帶著毛線帽的男人走進來，把菸蒂丟進了垃圾桶。  
小小的希望被捻熄了。

Bilbo Baggins承認，他本身就是個奇妙的存在，也遇過很多常人稱為不可思議的事情，但就是沒遇過這麼詭異的。他正『和樂融融』的與這些不知從哪裡冒出來，還興高采烈的在他家做客的陌生人吃著宵夜，用極恐怖的速度消耗他家存糧，天知道這群人是飢民還是哪裡來的流浪漢集團。還擅自幫他安排餐桌的位置，到處挖椅子過來，好讓大家都能坐下來大吃大喝。  
先進來的兩個分別是Fili和Kili，Fili是哥哥，挺關照弟弟的。帶著毛線帽的人叫Bofur，白髮的中年人是Balin，另外兩個他沒說過話的是Bifur、Bombur。這群人的吃相真的太恐怖了，即使小孩子也沒有這麼粗魯難看的樣子。  
「餅乾還有嗎？」Dwalin把盤子硬塞到呆坐的Bilbo懷裡，這根本就不是個疑問句。  
待Bilbo裝好食物，回到他的餐桌邊，驚恐的發現他家不速之客更多了。  
媽呀！？今天到底是怎麼回事？

「小傢伙，你別擔心，我們只是聚集在這裡討論事情而已，天亮前我們就會離開了。」裡面看起來比較有智商的白髮中年人Balin終於注意到Bilbo的驚慌失措，安撫的說。儘管他也沒對擅自入侵別人住宅，硬要別人招待這件事有任何歉意表示。  
「小傢伙！？」Bilbo可不認為活了百年的自己還可以被稱為『小』，但是自已的身型在這群壯漢之間確實蠻小的，連和善的中年人Balin都比他壯多了。  
他看著完全被塞爆的餐桌，這可是他從沒見過的景象，這種人頭攢動的畫面只有在他高中的餐廳才見過。數起來竟然也有11個人，天知道他家哪來這麼多椅子。  
雖然這群人看起來真的不怎麼好惹，但是他也不是吃素的，Bilbo給自己一點心理建設，至少這些人之後要滅他口，要殺死一個吸血鬼也沒那麼容易，等狀況真的不對他就跑吧，跑步的速度他倒是蠻有自信的。  
「Master Balin，你們在說什麼？」餐桌邊的Kili大聲問，他們吃飽喝足的癱在桌邊，而新加入的幾個男人則繼續掃蕩桌上的食物。  
「給這個親切招待我們的人說聲感謝，我們天亮前就會離開。」Balin說，走回餐桌邊。  
「感謝？不用吧，何必向看不見隔天陽光的人道謝？」Fili慢條斯理的說，充滿威脅的話讓餐桌邊的11個男人都不懷好意地打量他起來。  
就知道沒好事！  
Bilbo驚慌地聽著每個男人發表怎麼『解決』他的辦法，隨即，那個帶著毛線帽的老煙槍Bofur刻意發出「砰砰砰！」的聲音，這像是賽跑前的鳴槍，Bilbo拔腿就跑。  
後門因為被餐桌的擺放堵住無法順利逃離，Bilbo只能選擇前門，他快速地繞過半邊桌子，沒命狂奔。  
後面鬧哄哄的聲音他沒注意聽，只聽到很多人在叫「停下！」  
猛力推開門，Bilbo硬是把路過門外的路人撞倒在地，還很不禮貌的壓在對方身上。「搞什麼鬼！？」  
Bilbo努力從撞擊的昏眩中回過神，從路人的身上撐起上半身。  
那是個很英俊的男人，留著削短帥氣的髮型，帶著銀色的耳扣式耳環，高挺的鼻梁，透露著冷漠的冰藍色眼珠，雖然較薄但是形狀很性感的唇。。  
Bilbo吞了口口水，被他壓在身下的男人看起來十分不悅，嚴厲地看著他。「下去！」他開口，濃厚的腔調讓Bilbo有點腳軟，他驚慌地從男人身上爬起來，撐著自己起身的手掌因為碰到對方結實的胸膛而發熱。  
隨後，他被人粗魯地摟住，對方毫無控制的大笑聲震的他耳膜發疼。「你竟然相信了，真是個傻瓜！  
跟出來的幾個人笑得東倒西歪，顯然被他的反應逗笑到不行。  
Dwalin上前幫助被他撲倒的男人起身，「Thorin，你來了。」  
原來他們是一夥的，Bilbo緊張兮兮地看了站起來高得要命的男人，與大家摟抱打招呼，不知不覺間又被扯回他的書店裡。

被稱為Thorin的男人顯然是這群男人的領頭，他們低聲談論著嚴肅的話題，他隱約聽到什麼爭地盤，鬥毆之類的，他還沈浸在剛剛的驚慌中無法回神。但可以確定的是，這群人對『殺了他』沒什麼興趣，就真的只是來借地方談事情而已。  
他翻著這幾天才購入的書籍，卻一個字都沒看進去，他腦海不停想著他剛剛撞倒的男人，Thorin。不知道為何，那男人的氣味和藍色眼珠在腦海揮之不去，難以平靜。心跳在敲鼓大喊『就是他！』；他的直覺和本能卻在跟他說『離他遠一點！』  
幾個小時後，他從睡眠中被桌椅移動聲喚醒，他靠在椅子上睡著了，膝蓋上的書本掉落一地。他張眼就被男人極近的氣味嚇到，那個叫Thorin的男人彎腰拾起它散落在地上的書。「你醒了。」  
接過男人遞給他的書籍，Bilbo仍不知作何反應。謝謝卡在喉嚨，錯失了時機，真沒禮貌。  
「Fili和Kili剛剛告訴我，他們闖入裡的家裡，並沒有事先告知。」Thorin盯著他說，在男人的視線下Bilbo有點坐立難安，他不停地移開視線避免長時間對視。  
「呃，沒關係的，我也很久沒客人了。」Bilbo彆腳的說，這句話說完他後悔死了，講得自己活像空閨怨婦，沒人緣又搞自閉。  
Thorin似乎將這句話當做安慰，他抿嘴。「無論如何，我必須為我們無理的拜訪道歉，也感激你空出空間任我們使用。」  
Bilbo從未接受過這麼有禮貌地道歉，這讓他有種Thorin也在100年前的時代活過的感覺，現代的人撞到人能說個『Hey!!』就已經很有禮貌了。別人在道歉還坐著顯得相當無理，Bilbo連忙起身看著對方。「沒關係的，你不用這麼客氣。」  
Thorin站得頗近，頭低低低地俯視他。這讓Bilbo有種自己好像站在Thorin勢力範圍內，被陰影籠罩的奇怪感覺。Bilbo尷尬的抓緊手上的書，對方的視線彷彿他年幼在上禮儀課的老師盯著矯正站姿一般。他聽到對方深深的呼吸聲，他的耳朵是比一般人靈，但是他不確定他聽到的呼吸聲是自己還是對方的。  
他終究還是忍不住先退了一步，Thorin看他的眼神充滿疑惑，但是沒說什麼就離開了。  
Bilbo仍舊拿著書，看這十幾個男人陸續離開他的店，他拉下鐵門，關了所有的燈，什麼也不想管的直接走到臥室爬上他的床。  
這真是個奇妙的晚上，真可惜對方沒有繼續想跟他深交的意願，如果他們任何一個人用正常的方式向他打招呼的話，他就能報上自己的名字了。  
Bilbo有點可惜的想著，除了搜刮他廚房外，這群人倒也不壞，他想到那對吃東西太急撞到傷口的傻兄弟，悶笑了幾聲。

TBC


	2. Thorin Oakenshield

Bilbo給自己弄了點正常的人類食物，半個吸血鬼，半個人類，害他需要血液也需要人類食物，他還是喜歡人類食物多一點，畢竟調味可以改變很多。一口飲盡杯中的腥紅液體，Bilbo抓起旁邊的咖啡快速喝一口去除味道。  
『噁。』他扭曲著臉，起身把杯子清洗乾淨，才開始吃他準備的食物。  
「Mr. Bilbo Baggins？包裹！」門外傳來送件的叫喊，打斷他的進食。  
下午四點，天色已經暗下來，夕陽被附近大廈遮掩住，整條巷子變暗。Bilbo打開門，拿起筆準備簽收。  
「先生，打擾了，前幾次來訪時你都不在家，您的包裹實在太大件，我們今天的載貨量大不便裝載，請與我們確認送貨時間。」快遞員禮貌的說神色疲倦，顯然今天的貨物寄送已經把他累個半死。  
Bilbo咬唇考慮，自己收件都在晚上，快遞晚間寄送又要額外加價，太麻煩了。「尺寸多大？」  
「包裹的大小是50x250cm，重量約40kg。」快遞員看著本子說，他滿臉疑惑的看著簽貨單「是由…呃…Mr. Fireworks寄送的。」  
Bilbo翻了個白眼，不對Mr. Fireworks這個彆扭的惡趣味假名多做評論，他敢肯定這又是另一件古董傢俱。他總是拿Gandalf愛用現代快遞的習慣沒轍，儘管Gandalf答應Bilbo不要在圖克家族與他們家斷絕關係後還明目張膽的聯繫，但是請人送東西過來絕對比快遞過來方便啊。  
「你們的貨物集中處就在幾個街口的轉角吧？我直接到現場拆貨帶回來可否？」Bilbo抓起門口衣架的外套，打算直接去領東西一勞永逸。如願的在快遞員興高采烈的同意下接過收貨單，Bilbo抓起外套。  
「My Dear friend，哇，出乎意料。」Gandalf接電話的聲音非常愉快，這讓在街上疾步走的Bilbo大翻白眼，這個長輩總是想利用各種機會逼他出門。「Hum，好像你不知道發生什麼事情一樣，這次是什麼？」  
「呵呵，復古燈架，一體成型的喔，放在文藝區書櫃的那個小角落非常適合。」Gandalf也不繼續裝傻，溫和的說。「My Friend，你並不像我們懼怕阿波羅，你該多去走走的。」  
Bilbo無奈的歎氣，他知道Gandalf總希望他能認識更多得人。「謝了，我相信你的品味。」他掛斷電話。  
距離上次在有陽光的時間出來，已經有2個月，他書店裡的高大擺飾大多都是Gandalf給他的，老家夥的品味絕佳且合他心意。但是這次燈架的尺寸讓他有點猶豫，他不能確定自己能夠把這麼巨型的傢俱搬回來。日落的一線陽光灑在他手上，很溫暖，他享受它帶來的暖烘烘感覺。他母親在陽光下笑著燃燒成灰燼的模樣再度出現在腦海，Bilbo縮回在陽光下伸展的手，藏進口袋。  
「等等。」濃厚的口音出聲，他的肩膀被人碰了一下。  
背光讓Bilbo只能用身材辨認，他眯起眼睛，是那個叫Thorin的男人。「噢，天哪，那個…你好？」  
「你也會在陽光下。」Thorin看著他說，Bilbo不確定這是不是玩笑，對方表情太認真了，冰藍色的瞳孔在陽光反射下更加漂亮。  
「呃，對啊，夜間書店開門前我有權利享受陽光。」Bilbo乾乾的回答，真希望自己能說些什麼更有趣的話，這個回答一點都不幽默，更像在挖苦。  
「沒錯。」對方淡淡的回答，一身黑的打扮讓Thorin襯托高大的好身材，喀什米爾羊毛的大衣顯得低調高雅，在他面前Bilbo有種自己發育不良的感覺。他能感覺到Thorin的視線，眼神專注的像是在瞪他。  
「呃，那兩兄弟傷勢好了沒？」Bilbo努力擠出一句話，站在路中央與對方聊天讓他很不自在，路人不滿繞過他們的視線讓他很尷尬，但是Thorin直挺挺地站在人行道中央，他總不能先閃邊。  
Thorin看他幾秒，才慢慢地說。「沒大礙，他們壯的跟熊一樣。」  
Bilbo噴笑，他對那兩個調皮的兄弟印象良好，想到他們毛茸茸的傻樣子就笑了出來。Thorin終於移動腳步，走到街邊的攤販。「咖啡？當作謝禮。」  
Bilbo詫異地跟上去，沒想到對方這麼多禮。「呃，不用了，我有幫到忙就好。」  
「我堅持。」Thorin點了一杯美式，看著Bilbo等著他點。  
「那一杯拿鐵。」Bilbo無奈，他有預感若他堅持不要，這個男人會直接替他點一杯，或當場翻臉。  
Thorin雙手抱胸，看著Bilbo反覆在原地雙腳墊腳尖又站穩的奇怪動作。「你要去哪裡？」  
「呃，去領郵件。」Bilbo回答，感覺像是被審問了，但他不確定這是不是他窮於社交的錯覺。  
Thorin點頭，兩個人安靜地站著，Bilbo局促不安的看著四周，直到Thorin接過咖啡。「走吧。」  
…走去哪？  
Bilbo接過咖啡，愣愣的看著Thorin，仍站在原地。  
Thorin感受到Bilbo疑惑的視線，乾咳一聲。「陪你去領郵件。」他說，在Bilbo忍不住微笑時，高大男人略顯尷尬的補上一句。「當做謝禮。」  
「恩，謝謝你。」Bilbo喝著手上的咖啡，臉有點發紅的猜想，這是否算是一種善意的友誼往來？  
幾分鐘後他徹底打消友誼這種傻念頭，Thorin大概就是出來秀身材虐待他的。他腿輕鬆一跨就這麼大步，逼得他要急步走才跟得上。他忍無可忍的伸手抓住Thorin手腕，停下腳步。「我們可不可以走慢點？」  
Thorin訝異地回頭，這才注意到Bilbo有點喘，手上的咖啡有點潑濺出來。「呃，我用我習慣的速度，抱歉。」  
哼。  
Bilbo抽出口袋的紙巾，把手上的咖啡水漬擦掉。

 

在Thorin出聲說要幫他拿燈架回來時Bilbo保證他氣消了，儘管咖啡弄得他手黏黏的，還沾到了他的外套。長長的燈架拿在Thorin手上看起來像是個攻擊人的長矛，長的不可思議，他不禁慶幸是Thorin幫他拿的，若是他自己帶回去，不知道會撞壞多少人的家門。  
他從令一條街走到書店正後方的房子，這棟背對書店的房子是他買來當作囤放多餘東西的地方；他打通了兩棟房子加大空間，這讓他家有前後兩個方向。讓Thorin把燈放在儲藏室，他得先清理好以後才能搬到店裡當擺設，再從儲藏室裡的後門回到他家，直接領Thorin到廚房。  
「需要點什麼嗎？」Bilbo看著Thorin清洗雙手，禮貌性地問道，在猶豫時間夠不夠他在多煮一份食物。  
Thorin聳肩，拉紙巾擦乾手。冰藍色的眼睛又直盯著Bilbo，好像等著對方表示意見。獨處一室似乎讓對方魅力值又增長不少，周圍沒有其他的事物好分散Bilbo注意力，他似乎又聞到Thorin身上好聞的味道。  
手機的聲音響起，Thorin看了來電人。「明天我再來拜訪。」他丟下一句就往儲藏室的方向離開，Bilbo能聽到他已經接起電話快速離開屋子的聲音。  
Bilbo站在廚房裡，手上還拿著對方請他喝的咖啡，有點搞不清楚怎麼回事，認為把Thorin當作他新認識的朋友這件事還有待後續狀況判定。  
他放下咖啡的紙杯，隨即他的後門又被急促的敲響，Bilbo急忙穿越儲藏室，打開門。Thorin拿下手機，一手捂著收音孔。「你的名字，告訴我你的名字。」  
「Bilbo，Bilbo Baggins。」Bilbo回答，在他驚訝目光下，Thorin靠了過來用力摟了他一下，在Bilbo猶豫要不要回抱的瞬間又退回去。「明天見，Bilbo Baggins。」  
「明天見。」Bilbo揮揮手，看著Thorin遠去，臉因為剛剛被壓在對方胸口有點發紅。

隔天中午，Bilbo被棄而不捨的門鈴叫醒，他氣急敗壞的下床，披上睡袍，趕到樓下看看究竟是誰來造訪。  
門外的Thorin訝異的看著他的穿著，兩個人都驚嚇說不出話。  
「你還在睡。」Thorin道出事實，這讓Bilbo羞紅了臉，他開門讓穿戴整齊的Thorin走進來。「對了，你是夜間書店，我打擾到你了嗎？」  
Bilbo搖頭，尷尬地抓頭。「你稍等，我去換衣服。」他努力維持禮貌地走離開玄關，但是剛踏上樓梯轉角，他不自覺地加快速度快速沖上樓梯，清楚知道Thorin完全能看出他睡袍下只穿一件短褲。  
「如果你想延後約會我完全能理解。」Thorin在Bilbo換好衣服下樓時在樓梯口跟他說。  
Bilbo不知道該先表示對『約會』兩個字意義的疑惑，還是要告訴他自己已經完全被嚇醒。他注意到Thorin在他踏下最後台階所伸出來的手，以他貧弱的社交經驗推斷，男性友人是不會這麼做的。  
想到另一種可能性的Bilbo幾乎快要緊張到缺氧，他不知道Thorin究竟看上他什麼了，還是又是他自己想太多，慌亂之中他只能望向對方專注看他的冰藍雙瞳，交出他的左手。

Thorin Oakenshield開私人保鏢公司，這在Bilbo耳中，聽起來就像在混道上的，但對方有禮貌的談吐又讓Bilbo相信他有良好的教育。那天一同來的一群人都是工作夥伴，當天一夥人遇到麻煩四散逃離，約好之後在Kili和Fili 找到的地點集合。遇到什麼麻煩Thorin閃爍其詞，Bilbo只得猜想是黑幫鬥爭之類的。  
這頓飯吃的Bilbo滿肚子疑惑，因為Thorin在開頭稍微介紹自己後，就開始一股腦兒地問他問題。他最近又沒有跑去哪裡，家裡的狀況，他的工作有沒有遇到麻煩，都是一些不適合在第一次見面說的話題，即使是很少與人相處的Bilbo也注意到不對勁。  
「你到底想問什麼！？」不善於說謊的Bilbo在接二連三收到問題之後，惱怒起來，「如果你這真的是個道謝的晚餐，我想這樣誠意我收到了！」  
Thorin抓住Bilbo的手臂，讓起身的Bilbo再度坐回椅子上。「等等！我不是要侵犯你的隱私，那天我在你家附近注意到一些不對勁的地方。」  
Bilbo瞪大眼睛，侷促不安了起來。他自認為隱藏的很好，但該不會他家裡有什麼東西露出了馬腳？「我不懂你的意思。」他小聲的說，心虛的看著自己的餐盤。  
Thorin拿起刀叉，這讓Bilbo畏縮了一下，深怕Thorin直接朝他捅去。「我們是作保鏢的，我會找人來保護你直到威脅消除為止。」他避開解釋不對勁的話題，直接表示要給予幫助。  
「…這個….我…」Bilbo汗顏，只怕到時候被消除的就是要保護的對象啊。「但是我真的沒注意到有什麼…危險啊…」  
「相信我。」Thorin自信滿滿的說，一口吃掉切好的牛排。「我們知恩圖報，這是我們應該做的。」他示意Bilbo繼續進食，同時也有結束這個話題的暗示。  
Bilbo低頭看著盤中的蘑菇，想著他房子裡有多少東西會被列入危險之列。

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
這裡真的太犯規了，圖案好可愛喔大家的留言都安插各種圖案，看的我整臉血（恐怖


	3. First Day

Bilbo對之後說了什麼都沒印象，滿腦子只剩要消滅房間的可疑物品。因此飯後Thorin說要到他家作初步檢查時，Bilbo嚴肅的拒絕了，堅決的表示自己有些個人隱私物品要處理。Thorin揚眉表示『若是色情刊物或影片那無所謂』時，Bilbo漲紅著臉不退讓的瞪著他。看的出若再逼迫，Bilbo可能會拒絕往來。Thorin聳肩，退一步說會派人在店外守著第一個夜晚。  
「有危險到這樣！？」Bilbo對於Thorin緊迫盯人的舉動感到訝異，同時也加大洩漏身分的憂慮。  
「不是針對，而是你看起來就一副很好搶劫的樣子。」Thorin接過服務生遞上的外套，直言不諱的說。  
Bilbo脹紅著臉跟著出店，心想他對這個男人的好感是否純粹發神經。

有人在門口守著並沒有讓Bilbo更安心，反而讓他更加心神不寧，整個晚上都在回想自己有哪些東西會漏餡，他甚至打電話告訴送血液給他的人暫停供應。他慶幸人類還是佔他日常生活的大多數，胡思亂想間，他有點可惜的想，下次要見到Thorin可能很難了，他只是幫忙療個傷而已，Thorin也太重情義。這陣子不碰血液，會降低自己暴露的可能性，再來就看Thorin這個『報答』會多久了，如果真的有人威脅他的話。

6點，或許連人類都還在沈睡的時間，Bilbo被一個驚人的巨大呼喚聲叫醒。  
「Mr. Bilbo Baggins！起床啦！」一個年輕的嗓音撼動整條街，Bilbo嚇的坐起來，這個聲音莫名的熟悉。他衝到窗邊，果然看到兩個一黑一金的頭頂。  
「Mr.～Bilbo～Baggins～起…」  
「拜託你閉嘴，我起來了！」Bilbo朝下面的人喊，手忙腳亂的再次套上睡袍，匆忙的熟悉感氣煞人。  
「Kili！」  
「Fili。」  
「聽候差遣。」兩個人異口同聲說。  
看著笑的燦爛的兄弟，Bilbo當下只想用力甩上門。

這兩個猴孩子一進門就開始到處亂摸，雖然他開書局就是要讓客人逛，但這兩個人簡直是來破壞東西的。Bilbo用他最快的速度換好整齊的衣服，這有點困難，鑑於他只睡兩個小時。他衝下樓時，Kili弄翻了一疊書，而他哥哥則是站在櫃檯後面扮演結帳的店員，嚴厲斥責Kili要賠償這些古董書。兩個人看到Bilbo大皺眉頭，不以為然的模樣哈哈大笑，樂的東倒西歪。  
「需要吃點什麼嗎？」Bilbo無奈，到廚房想準備點食物。並想著要怎麼和這些熱情的傢伙解釋自己開的是『夜間書店』，拜託別這麼早來讓他能夠睡覺。  
一金一黑快樂的點頭，好像根本就來這裡蹭飯的。兩個人站在廚房裡看著Bilbo忙碌，好奇的東看看西看看。  
「有睡飽嗎？Mr. Baggins。」Kili雙手插口袋問，而旁邊的Fili翻白眼。  
「他開的是『夜間書店』，Kili。」Fili沒好氣的說，顯然做哥哥的比較有常識。「抱歉，今天早上的練習是舅舅帶的，Kili說會累到只剩半條命，堅持說要來打擾。」Kili嘿嘿傻笑，帶著厚臉皮的歉意。  
Bilbo無力的把蛋翻面，把冰箱裡的培根拿出來。「我很感謝你們，真的，但拜託下次別在這種時間來，我真的需要睡眠。」  
Fili湊到Bilbo旁邊，示意他要四片培根。「你為什麼想開夜間書店？作息顛倒很不健康。」  
Bilbo決定把所有培根都煮了，不然根本不夠這兩個大男孩吃。「這只是我個人興趣，開給白天沒空去看書的人。」  
「你知道現在有24小時書店吧？」Kili伸手想直接拿蛋吃，卻被Bilbo嚴厲的打手背制止，Fili在旁咯咯笑非常讚賞他的舉動。  
「我沒想過要顧人來開白天的，所以就…」Bilbo聳肩，表示這是種順其自然的發展，他把已經煎好的蛋放到盤子，遞給Kili。  
「報告書說你很少與人交談與進行戶外活動，看樣子真的是如此，你比牆壁還白。」Fili直言不諱，而旁邊的拿到盤子就站著直接開吃的Kili同意的點頭。  
「和前陣子那隻兔子有得比！」Kili含糊的說，嘴裡的食物還沒嚥下。  
Bilbo承認自己幾乎足不出戶，沒什麼在社交，但吸血鬼不是就應該這樣嗎！？離群所而居之類的。越想越尷尬的Bilbo不自在的臉紅，兩個兄弟卻不怎麼在意他的反應，轉而說起今天的正題。  
「我們推斷歹徒應該就是看出你沒什麼社交能力，生活還算優渥，才認為有可趁之機。」Fili解釋，打量四周，不難看出整個環境井然有序，櫥櫃與房內的擺飾典雅充滿古典氣息，裝飾品都相當精緻。「那天我們兩個遭遇麻煩，擅自闖入你的店裡實在抱歉，也感謝你熱心的招待。」Fili起頭感謝，旁邊的Kili跟進，嘴角沾著蛋黃看起來怪好笑。  
「太客氣了，沒想到你們還注意到我周遭有危險，我才麻煩妳們。」Bilbo把食物都弄到盤子裡，關掉爐火。  
在這頓早餐中，Kili活潑近乎調皮的形象讓Bilbo又驚又好笑，驚是怕他去上個廁所也能搞出大爆炸，笑則是被Kili開朗有趣的表現逗的。Fili比較成熟，整個保鏢計畫是他清楚解釋的，他頑皮的一面全靠Kili激發，起鬨起來有十倍效果。  
從他們口中所述，當天在他們『作客』時，有可疑人影在書店前徘徊，並且在半小時內就出現兩次，遮掩面貌，一看就不懷好意。一般預謀犯罪都有潛伏期，所以作為Bilbo先前招待的回饋與良心的驅使，他們會以護衛一週至兩週作為回報。若是隨機犯案，這一週的保護就能避開禍端，幸運的話也能逮住現行。  
Bilbo同意這個計畫，儘管仍擔心身分暴露，與這些人相處充滿驚喜與樂趣，他期待能夠深交，雖然之前那次的社會化嘗試以失敗告終。  
Fili和Kili在無聊折磨之下幫Bilbo整理店內的書，這期間不停的和Bilbo討論白天別睡了，改變睡眠作息的話題，企圖用白的像鬼、肩不能挑重物等形容詞來攻擊Bilbo的體能。Bilbo才不上當，在兩個傻小子吃驚的目光下輕鬆搬起一整箱的精裝書。他們改變方法，狡猾的先稱讚Bilbo驚人了神力，再用不多照陽光會有很多疾病來嚇唬他，問題是Bilbo的醫學嘗試好歹比這兩個傻小子多一點，他才不相信不照太陽頭髮會掉光光這個說詞。  
中午他們買了泰式料理，Bilbo請客作為勞動的答謝（即使這兩個年輕人不停的偷懶，還幫倒忙），結果Kili厚臉皮的問起，那天晚上的餅乾還有沒有他很想吃。Bilbo想想還是去了一趟超市，買齊做手工餅乾的材料回去，再Kili和Fili大言不慚的口味列表中，明白他要做很多才行。  
整個下午他努力做出各種口味的餅乾，過程中他必須不時中段製作，阻止兩個玩瘋的大男孩搞破壞和偷吃食材，藍莓和蔓越莓他救了起來，草莓就沒那麼幸運了。無奈的看著只剩一半的草莓，Bilbo深深懷疑他們的野成這樣是否還有人管的動。  
下午四點，Fili接到來自舅舅的電話，才慌慌張張的說要去巡視整動屋子，看來他們已經把這件事忘了一乾二淨。Bilbo答應他們，並叮嚀他們兩個千萬小心別弄壞什麼，兩個人緊張的點頭，不停的看時間，Bilbo連話都沒說完他們就消失在樓梯間。  
一個小時過後，門鈴響起。Bilbo已經烤好大部分的餅乾，只剩下兩個口味。他洗乾淨手，趕到門前。  
「Bilbo。」Thorin站在門外，穿著藍色的大一，深色的牛仔褲，腿看起來不可思議的長。淡藍色的眼睛看著他，充滿笑意。「你的鼻頭有東西。」溫熱的手指伸到金髮人臉前，抹去藍色的污痕。「藍莓？」男人聞了一下，精準猜中。  
呆看Thorin的動作，Bilbo慢了半拍才請對方近來。「呃，對啊沒錯，是藍莓，我做了點餅乾，你要吃一點嗎？」  
Thorin熟路的直接走進廚房，洗去手中的藍莓醬汁。「Fili和Kili在這裡嗎？」他沒有正面回答Bilbo，反而問起兩個年輕人。  
「是的，他們在樓上…」Bilbo訝異的看著Thorin立刻往樓上衝，困惑的站在樓梯前，有點被冒犯的感到惱怒。但很快兩個年輕人就跑了下來，一副被抓包的窘樣，解釋Thorin代替他們兩個做最終檢查，他們兩個必須先離開，還手忙腳亂的遞給他幾本書說是不小心撞掉，但不知道放哪裡的。  
Bilbo猜想他們應該是挨罵了，因為Kili沒在嚷嚷要帶走餅乾，兩個人像腳底抹油似的快速離開。  
Bilbo鎖上門，往樓上走想尋找Thorin的身影，看他究竟在急什麼。才走上幾階樓梯，他就聽到Thorin刻意壓低的憤怒聲音。  
「你們怎麼可以這麼不負責任？他不是朋友，你們沒有打哈哈的必要！你們是來工作的！難道你們沒有一點責任感，或是替我著想嗎？！你們來到這裡卻都沒有像我回報！？我會以為你們發生什麼事情了！」Thorin嘶聲怒吼，看樣子是打電話向已經離開的Fili和Kili說話。  
Bilbo沉默的退回一樓，把手上的書放在樓梯角落，覺得很受傷。看到Thorin的雀躍完全被澆熄，他居然還以為他們可以當朋友，想認識這群開朗的人。話語中的不信任像是炙熱的巴掌讓Bilbo面紅耳赤，覺得被羞辱也充滿怒氣。受傷的感覺讓他回想起失敗的經驗，那些他以為朋友的人，在他拒絕其中一位女性的告白後，就完全變了調。那種從和樂融融，變成冷酷無情充滿惡意的過程，讓Bilbo柔腸寸斷，傷心好久，他不敢相信自己又遇到這種事情。  
太過沉浸回憶，讓他來不及在Thorin下樓前收起表情，Thorin詫異的看著他，沈著的模樣被慌亂打破。「你聽到了？喔，我的天哪，我並不是在責怪你！我只是希望我的侄子們能明白，這種安全問題必須公事公辦。」他急忙解釋，看到Bilbo難過的樣子似乎嚇著了他，衝下樓梯時踩放樓梯角落的書本，誇張的打滑。  
Bilbo注意到Thorin就收起表情，對方急著解釋令他寬心，但Thorin差點摔下階梯嚇跑所有的冷漠詞句。「我的天哪！Thorin！」他衝上前想去扶起男人，卻被高大的男人難堪的推開手，反應很好的他已經站穩在階梯上，毫髮無傷。  
「這該死的是誰放在這裡的！？」Thorin脹紅著臉怒吼，聲音之大震的Bilbo耳朵有點痛。  
Bilbo比了自己，忍俊不住，噗哧出聲開始狂笑，笑聲帶點幸災樂禍意味，他隨手彎下腰撿起書本。  
Thorin惱怒的站起來，臉上的紅潮絲毫無退散的跡象。「停止。」  
Bilbo知道對方覺得很丟臉，禮貌起見他應該止住不禮貌的嘲笑，但他停不下來。「等等…唉…唉呦…別生氣。我…停下來了。」Bilbo憋著笑聲，肩膀的顫抖與大大的笑臉仍讓高大的男人很不滿意，嚴厲的瞪著Bilbo，直到他收起笑開的嘴。「喔，我的天。今天真是高潮迭起。」他感嘆，把書放在書櫃上。「來，我請你吃餅乾。」  
Thorin板著脹紅著臉，跟著移動腳步。

 

「我不希望因為他們喜歡你就樂不思蜀，忘記此趟的目的。」Thorin啃著藍莓餅乾，回復冷靜的說。「他們很喜歡你，你別誤會我剛剛所說的。」  
「你是他們的舅舅？」Bilbo泡好紅茶倒茶在杯子裡，推給Thorin，並收到肯定的點頭答覆。「那我可以理解，長輩時常需要扮黑臉。」  
Thorin鬆了口氣，依舊沉默著，疑似還介意剛剛發生的事情。奇妙的是這沒有照成彼此的尷尬，兩個人靜靜的吃著幾片餅乾，直到餅乾吃盡。  
「我想他們應該是利用最後一個小時才去檢查。」Thorin起身擦手，慢慢的問，眼神充滿肯定。「介意我再替你檢查一次嗎？」  
Bilbo被Thorin回復冷靜與客氣的語氣逗笑了，他起身。「當然，我帶你吧。」

其實Bilbo的屋子貫穿前後街道，在寸土寸金的市區站了很大的位置，一樓有書店、廚房、餐廳和儲藏室；二樓則是客廳和書房，Thorin仔細的翻動客廳每個角落，連Bilbo藏幾世紀前的武器暗櫃都找到，在Thorin疑惑的目光下，Bilbo只能乾巴巴說：『你找到我的傳家之寶了。』，他檢查相當的仔細，連書本都一層層的移動，很快，索著他母親的珠寶和金飾的保險箱也被他翻到。Thorin只是湊過去保險箱表面細看，深吸一口氣結束第二樓。  
三樓是Bilbo的主臥室、客房、起居室，Thorin在檢查超級大床後，面無表情的翻著他的臥室衣櫃，每件疊好的衣服都拿起來檢查，連內褲都不放過，很客氣的沒對某些看起來很不潮流的內褲發表想法。Bilbo有點尷尬，他雖然注意到店面販售的內褲的造型變化，還是難改對舊式內褲的喜愛；但是他有注意到Thorin停頓的動作，這讓他下定決心要做點改變。客房裡的東西主要都是他母親的遺物，Thorin察覺到裡面都用塑膠套避免灰塵，所以只是象徵性的敲敲牆壁，看看擺設就退出來。  
「你有個起居室？」Thorin訝異的看著現代已經相當少見的自用客廳，注意到Bilbo的睡袍、未喝完的紅酒杯、敞開的書籍都放在桌上，遙控器放在隨意丟在沙發的毯子上。  
Bilbo不自在的折起亂七八糟的毯子，把紅酒杯拿去洗。「家族習慣。」他咕噥，為自己昨夜懶散未收拾的樣子展現在人家面前感到尷尬。  
Thorin毫不在意的繼續進行他挖寶大業，讚嘆Bilbo的酒類收藏，徹底把Bilbo家摸透透。Thorin完成所有檢查時心情看起來很愉悅，反倒是Bilbo有點鬱悶，覺得自己的底都被挖光了。  
「請你們當保鏢的人到底是比較有安全感多一些，還是全都被你摸透的不安更多啊？」Bilbo忍不住吐槽，他倒是覺得自己毫無隱私，秘密完全暴露出來。  
Thorin聳肩，看起來頗得意。「都有吧，難說。」  
Bilbo率先下樓，考慮要不要邀請Thorin去吃飯。「今天晚上還會有人…負責護衛嗎？」他回到餐桌收拾餐具，把用過的都放進水槽。  
「我。」Thorin比自己，然後滿意看見Bilbo瞪大眼睛露出開心的表情，他露出帥氣的微笑，瞬間迷人的笑容讓Bilbo差點沒抓好盤子。「等你清洗好，我們去吃飯。」  
Bilbo點頭，難掩雀躍的在心中哼起了歌。

 

他們去中國料理店外帶了熱食回到書店，聊了更詳細的保護計畫。在他聽見Thorin會負責幾次晚班的時候Bilbo開心的點頭，但是在Thorin要他調整營業時間時，Bilbo扯下嘴角。「我開的是夜間書店，別要求我改成白天開。」  
「不，你可以在晚上開，但是你可以提早點關門？例如12點？」Thorin說，但是說出這個時間的聲音很遲疑，他仔細觀察Bilbo的神色，但看出對方臉上只有困惑時，繼續解釋。「我希望你白天多點活動？像是去走走，多認識點人？外出活動或者改變生活狀況也許能引出犯人，或是徹底消除犯人犯案動機。」  
Bilbo懷疑Thorin與Gandalf串通過，交朋友這句話根本就是Gandalf一直吵著他做的事情。  
而他確實是『沒朋友』。  
金髮人妥協的答應，書店更改營業時間，並會配合他們要求的去做。飯後，他開店營業。Thorin低頭看書也充滿了存在感，幾個晃進來的小女生興奮的驚呼男人出色的外貌，Bilbo好笑的觀察男人反應，卻發現他無動於衷的繼續翻頁閱讀。直到1點營業結束前Thorin都相當有耐心的坐在他旁邊。  
「晚安，Bilbo。」Thorin穿戴整齊，站在玄關。「今晚見。」  
Bilbo揮揮手，目送高大的身影離開門口。  
今天過的比他過去10年還精采，Bilbo灌洗完畢心滿意足的躺在床上。他很期待見到明天的保鏢，會是誰呢？

預祝大家有個好年～年假玩翻天！


	4. Bodyguard-“s”

在門外等著Bilbo的是Dwalin，一個比Thorin高大，初次見面就把Bilbo嚇到快腳軟的男人。他高大的身軀填滿門框，遮住光線，站在門口俯視他的樣子像是在看螞蟻。  
Bilbo不安的吞了口口水，一時說不出話。  
「Dwalin，聽後差遣。」高大的男人用濃重的低音說，和Kili、Fili的問候語一模一樣更凸顯反差。  
Bilbo笑著請對方進門，在高大的男人進門後，他才看見另一個漫步過來的白髮中年人。溫和的笑容、禮貌優雅的行禮，說著跟Dwalin一樣的問候卻有完全不同的效果，Bilbo不自覺的模仿對方動作，微低下頭，讓右手掌從胸前水平劃到身側。Dwalin則是哼了一聲，算是表明他對差別禮的意見，大步踏進屋內，然後站在屋子一個靠牆的角落後就站定不動。  
「Dwalin，移動你的大腳往前走，今天可沒有要你站崗！」中年人-Balin呵呵笑，化解Bilbo的無助（他試圖要請對方到裡面坐下，卻被男人的視線弄的吞吞吐吐。）等到Dwalin隨著Bilbo走到餐桌坐下後，Balin再度開口：「Master Bilbo Baggins，讓我們找個地方坐下吧。我有許多的問題。」  
在上好茶放好茶點並落座後，Balin說要問一些資訊，用來做整體安全評估。掏出筆記本開始詢問Bilbo，記錄Bilbo自稱全都不在世界上的祖宗八代，五跟手指以內會做聯繫的人，平常會活動的範圍，周遭的人事物，發生過的爭執，問的非常詳細。起先Bilbo相當不自在，這種被盤問的感覺實在不好。身為半個吸血鬼的Bilbo雖然生長緩慢，但是基本的社會化偽裝Gandalf也有替他準備完全，他也確實有完整的求學過程。

記錄過後，三個大男人坐定在餐桌，吃著Bilbo準備的茶點，有一句沒一句的聊起天來，當然，主要是Bilbo和Balin在發言。  
透過Balin的解說，更詳盡解釋他們整個保鏢公司的工作內容，與承接項目，案件大至政治人物，小到受僱有私人恩怨引發的個人安全危機。甚至還分享了幾個保護過程中遇到的緊急狀況，與他們的化解方法。  
Dwalin偶爾說幾句話當作補充，態度很冷漠，但Bilbo無法判定是他本身話少，還是Dwalin在針對他個人。  
別說是因為少了那個恭敬的歡迎禮。

Thorin在稍晚的拜訪澄清Dwalin的態度，用『對方只是比較嚴肅、沈默寡言，並不是對人有不滿』，來撫平Bilbo擔心激怒高大男人的憂慮。看的出Thorin相當信任Balin和Dwalin，在言語間都表示對他們專業能力的尊重。  
今夜的Thorin充滿疲累，在吃過晚餐後他便不再說話，Bilbo當然希望他留下來陪他，兩人一起度過這段開店時間，但對方的疲色使的他無從選擇；他體諒的詢問嚴肅的男人是否要先休息，可以調度其他人過來。  
「你認為我無法勝任？」Thorin皺眉看著他，大大誤會Bilbo說找其他人來的意思，冰藍色的眼睛不悅的瞇起。  
「當然不是！」Bilbo瞪大眼睛，雙手握拳。「我只是擔心你。」  
Thorin抿唇，開店一小時內都不發一語，挺直腰桿雙手抱胸的站在櫃檯旁邊。Bilbo頭痛的向一臉疑惑看著活人雕像的顧客陪笑，試圖勸了幾次Thorin去一貫的位置坐著看書，對方也無動於衷。  
「Thorin。」Bilbo等到店內暫時沒顧客時，才主動伸手搭在Thorin胸前的手腕上。後者目不移動直視前方，像個拗脾氣的孩子。他移到對方面前，不幸的是，那殘酷的近20公分身高差讓對方暢通無阻的繼續無視他。「嘿！你是故意要諷刺我身高嗎？」  
Thorin皺起眉頭，轉移視線看著他。「荒謬透頂。」  
「彼此彼此。」Bilbo揚起眉毛、瞪大眼睛露齒而笑，計謀得逞的得意樣，讓人莞爾。  
Thorin當然也不例外，他維持原來的姿勢，讓Bilbo的手掌繼續搭在他的手腕。「我不會做不計後過的事情，我會來就代表我能夠完成任務。」  
Bilbo恍然大悟的喔了一聲，鬆開手往後退。「你以為我在質疑你？」  
Thorin哼了一聲，拉住Bilbo的肩膀。「小心。」成功阻止Bilbo四腳朝天。  
「看看你，無時無刻都留心周圍。」Bilbo往旁邊移動避開書堆，覺得有點糗，伸手抓住Thorin還沒移開的手。「你察覺四周危險熱心的保護我，自然會得到我全心的信任，別說只是為了回報，你做的絕對已經遠遠超過那一切，反而是我要感謝你。」Bilbo拉下Thorin的左手用雙手握住，Thorin手的熱度早已把中指上華麗的戒指也熨熱，握著手跟握暖暖包沒兩樣。「Thorin Oakenshield，我的朋友，感謝你。」  
Thorin看看Bilbo緊握著的手，喃喃重複一聲「朋友」。  
「難道不是嗎？」Bilbo低下頭，覺得很丟臉，一頭熱的想要交朋友。  
「是。」Thorin嘆氣，「Bilbo Baggins，抬起你的腦袋。」  
Bilbo難掩笑意，看著Thorin皺著眉頭的臉。「既然這樣，我身為你的『朋友』，當然會關心你的健康問題，剛剛那些話都出自於體貼，別想太多。」他笑咪咪的用雙手拍拍Thorin左右兩邊的肩膀，像Gandalf會對他做的動作一樣。  
Thorin露出笑容，很難得笑的這麼明顯。

前一天晚上與Thorin的交談讓Bilbo心情好的不得了，所以一大早被門鈴吵醒，開門見到是那個用菸燻他書本的老菸槍Bofur時，他還是笑咪咪的請他進門，一同前來的則是Bombur，一個心寬體『胖』的和善男人。  
初遇的當天Bilbo並未有機會與他們交談，所他們互相介紹了一下自己，訝異的發現它們又是兄弟關係，還有Bofur擁有一副好歌喉，Bombur廚藝精湛這幾件事情。  
Bofur用他調皮有趣的談吐與活潑的舉止逗的Bilbo哈哈大笑，Bofur對藝術品的了解也讓金髮人驚喜萬分，大大改善了第一印象所造成的不好的觀感。Bombur則是對他烤的餅乾相當感興趣，試圖旁敲側擊的推測Bilbo的秘方，兩個人在廚房交流心得。接近中午時，三個人開心的哼著歌（主唱當然是Bofur）煮了他們交流意見後發明的濃湯，並且合製番茄肉醬。煮飯的過程中，Bombur老是偷吃，Bofur則是老是抓到Bombur偷吃，兩個人的互動讓整個製作過程充滿樂趣，Bilbo發現他哈哈大笑的次數超越他過往一整年。

晚上Thorin笑著聽他分享這個中下午發生的事情，吃著他們協力完成的濃湯與肉醬麵，對於他要挑戰最美味的Pizza和Bombur較量，只是搖著頭哼哼低笑表示旁觀態度。  
「你要在食物上與Bombur較量，倒不如多合作發明這些美味的食物。」他把吃的空空如也的湯碗給Bilbo看，表示捧場。  
「Bilbo，接下來有幾天晚上我會請人代替我。」Thorin在Bilbo收好餐具後開口。  
這個消息讓Bilbo一愣，失望的表情難掩。「喔，也是，畢竟你還有很多公司的事情要處理。」  
「我會打電話過來的。」Thorin溫和的說，伸手從口袋掏出黑色的手機。「這隻手機給你，第一個號碼是我的。」  
Bilbo拿著手機，第一個反應不是感動，而是緊張。  
「手機怎麼用！？」

隔天上午，他在手機螢幕上看到他有三封訊息，兩封新訊息來自未知的號碼，分別有Fili和Kili傳來，充滿各種奇怪符號的文字讓Bilbo一頭霧水，第三封來自Thorin，不用打開簡訊就能從預覽看見兩個字『晚安』，但Bilbo還是點開，盯著那個訊息傻笑良久。

 

來訪的是新的兄弟黨，只不過這次是三個人，分別是Dori、Nori和Ori。三兄弟之中最年輕的Ori熱心的教他手機的使用方法，靦腆的解釋Kili和Fili簡訊上的表情符號，並打開所有表情符號的列表一一介紹。他似乎是所有來訪的保鏢中最瘦小、最沒有抵抗力的，這讓Bilbo有種終於遇到同伴的親近感覺。Dori則是一個很有禮貌的長者，跟隨Bilbo幫忙泡過一次茶，就承攬之後泡茶的任務，而且技術優良。Nori則是比較安靜，髮型抓的很新潮，充滿龐克風格，他靜靜的坐在旁邊看著書店裡的裝潢書籍，直到離去前才詢問是否可以巡視整動屋子。  
傍晚Bilbo在送Nori和其他兩兄弟出門時實在嚇壞了，因為Nori完全把屋內可以藏東西的暗門、暗櫃都一一搜了出來，除了廚房下藏備用血液的完全密封冷櫃之外。  
今晚代替Thorin的是Dwalin，這個高大的男人似乎與Ori有些過節，畢竟Ori看到Dwalin進門之後竟驚慌失措的自亂陣腳，差點把Bilbo的手機甩出去，哥哥Dori很快的把失態的弟弟拉出門告別Bilbo。剩下來面對Dwalin的Bilbo即使有滿腔疑問也不敢提出來，戰戰兢兢的到廚房準備食物，徹底打消出去吃飯的念頭。雖然整晚彼此都沒有對話Dwalin倒也是個稱職的保鏢，今夜難得遇到無賴闖進店裡要勒索現金，碰上高大的男人只能「乖乖的」被「丟」出店外。Dwalin的怪力Bilbo自嘆不如，連有強大的力氣的他，也不能保證能一手抓一個成年男人提起來往外丟。

 

Bilbo在睡前收到來自Thorin的訊息。  
『原來你有五個保險櫃，荒謬。 -T』  
Bilbo噗哧笑出生，想來對方式在接受匯報後傳這封訊息的，充滿不滿。  
『只是放些貴重物品而已，我確定。 -B』  
『我希望是由你告訴我。 -T』  
訊息回的很快，Thorin顯然比剛用手機的Bilbo打字更流暢，這句話讓Bilbo相當心虛，他沒告訴Thorin的事情可不只這一件。  
『信任我。 -T』  
Bilbo看著Thorin的訊息，緩慢的打出他的回應。  
『我會的。 -B』

 

凌晨四點，Bilbo被玻璃碎裂的聲音驚醒，安靜的街道響起各種混亂的撞擊聲與喝叱聲，他慌亂的下床查看，他起居室的窗戶被打破，碎裂的玻璃中有顆赤色的石頭。Bilbo倒抽一口氣，掙扎的想探出窗外看到底發生什麼事情。  
「別探頭！」樓下的男人大聲喝叱，隨後傳來吃痛的哀號聲，再來是急促的腳步聲。「左轉進巷子了，Oin，抓住他。銀髮，牛環。」  
Bilbo退後沒有再靠近窗戶，小心翼翼的避開滿地的碎玻璃。手機聲幾乎是再下一秒響起，來電話的Thorin只是簡短的告訴他要維持現場原樣，別為任何人開門，等著他。Bilbo走回起居室，看著地上的紅色石頭，他很肯定這顆石頭的意義是個警告，Thorin說他身邊有可疑人影這件事並非空穴來風。他只需要判斷，這顆石頭是在針對他哪一半的身分。

Thorin在十幾分鐘後趕到，打電話通知Bilbo開門。  
「你沒事。」穿戴整齊的Thorin進門後就開始打量他，扳他的肩膀讓Bilbo轉圈方便檢查。  
這種被掌握鼓掌間無自由的感覺讓Bilbo有點不滿，但他知道對方只是表達他的擔心。「Thorin，我沒事！」  
「帶我上去看，Groin，你守著門口。」Thorin對門外的紅髮男人說，而壯碩的男人簡短點個頭繼續背對門口。  
Thorin讓Bilbo走在他身後，這真的完全沒必要。對方高度的警戒讓Bilbo想嘆息，深覺對方小題大做。  
他看著Thorin拍了幾張照片，走到他的窗口往外看看，並且拿起石頭觀察良久。「Bilbo，這個對你來說有什麼意思嗎？」他把石頭遞給Bilbo。  
Bilbo低頭，認出那個花紋。Thorin抓住他的手腕，察覺到他已經認出來了。Bilbo心跳加劇，四肢冰冷。  
Gandalf隨身攜帶的白色手杖上就有這個，圖克家徽。  
「Bilbo，你說你相信我。」Thorin低頭看著他，不容閃避的用另一隻手抓著他下巴。  
而我只是說『我會(I will.)』  
「我…我在購買古董傢俱的店看到過。」Bilbo說謊，在冰藍色眼睛的直視下艱難的開口。  
「哪一間？」Bilbo試圖擺脫Thorin的手掌但是對方加大力道，更加堅定的看著他。「哪一間，Bilbo？」  
「放開我！Thorin！」Bilbo大力的甩開對方的手，從對方牽制下掙脫開，他的下巴與手腕都在發疼。「只是一間家具店，Grey Pilgrim！就在附近而已！」半真半假的回答，Grey Pilgrim（灰袍聖徒）是Gandalf開的一間古董傢俱店，當初因為圖克家族的族人不懂欣賞古董，在翻修主屋時淘汰具有悠久歷史的傢俱，Gandalf私下保留起來的，店裡賣出的傢俱都在Bilbo這裡。  
「所以你不認得這個符號？」Thorin從Bilbo手中拿走石頭，再度開口，與氣溫人很多，已經相信Bilbo的解釋。  
「我就說我只有在傢俱上看過了，我不懂為何如此大驚小怪。」Bilbo試圖蒙混過去，剛剛Thorin的反應嚇到他了，說話的聲音歇斯底里。「說不定只是鄰居小孩亂丟石頭！」  
Thorin抓住Bilbo的肩膀，施力不讓金髮人掙脫。「相信我，這個圖示代表的意思不只如此，絕非巧合。」他把Bilbo拉近懷裡。「你就寢時不能獨自一人，Bilbo，你遇到的危險可不簡單。」  
Bilbo臉貼在Thorin的胸膛，對方對圖示了解的可能性讓他害怕，男人只把Bilbo的顫抖當做是驚嚇，輕拍著他的背後安慰他。

Thorin不是圖克家族的敵人，就是個吸血鬼獵人，無論如何，知道他身分後，他的下場就只剩死亡。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

重登上的感覺如此美好  
我好想回頭把被關那段刪除，他們感情進展比想像中還慢


	5. Secrets

Bilbo推開Thorin，對方也只是輕輕環抱，很輕易的鬆開。「我沒事…」  
Thorin揚眉，不停眨眼、呼吸不穩的Bilbo一點都不像沒事，不予置評的帶Bilbo回臥室，從櫃中翻出衣服，看樣子上次整屋子的巡視已經讓他摸熟屋內擺設。「換掉。」  
現在才發現自己再度以穿著短褲、披著睡袍的邋遢模樣出現在Thorin面前，尷尬的背過身子脫換衣服。缺乏陽光的白皙肌膚完美的呈現在男人眼前，身子纖弱而蒼白，背脊凹陷的尾端隱藏在內褲的束帶，白色的貼身內褲讓Bilbo的圓潤好看的臀型無所遁形。Thorin乾咳一聲，咕噥說著要先下去看看，匆忙離去。  
獨自杵在房間中央的Bilbo，頹然趴倒在床上，無聲的把頭埋在被窩裡大聲哀號，他後悔死了，這躺混水簡直一團糟。Thorin把他當成受害者，無微不至的保護；倘若東窗事發，以Thorin驕傲的個性，不僅絕對不會原諒他，還可能已見血收場。穿戴整齊走下樓，Bilbo承認現在的事態已脫離自己的掌控，他必須儘快聯絡能處理這件事的人。  
經過討論後，Thorin讓Groin繼續留守。在沒追不到犯人在生自己氣的Oin衝上去清理完畢滿地的碎玻璃後，自己拉著Bilbo回到起居室。與Thorin獨處變成一種折磨，隱瞞身分與對死亡的恐懼讓他不敢正視高大的男人，但他出奇的溫柔，顯然把他迴避的反應當做是驚嚇後的下意識舉止。Bilbo喝著男人遞給他的熱可可，天知道Thorin現在多熟悉他的家。他對著已經清理乾淨，不復玻璃存在的地板發楞，試圖忽略坐在他旁邊的藍眼帥哥，幾次男人深呼吸張開口都不發一語的再度閉上，想來也是不善於安慰的人。  
Thorin拿走Bilbo手中早已飲盡的杯子放到桌面，將金髮的男人摟到懷裡。Bilbo僵直著身體，一時間只想掙扎脫離，Thorin卻加大力道，把他緊緊抱著。「Bilbo，別擔心，我們會保護好你的。」  
Bilbo抓住Thorin大衣下的皮外套邊緣，拉鍊的冰冷觸感觸發情感，他眼眶發熱傳來刺痛，他捨不得放棄與這群人相處，事態卻是他無法掌握的，整個家族要是被他牽連就慘了。他伸出雙手抓住Thorin的背，把臉搭在男人的頸窩。「謝謝你們。」

那天的夜晚，他抱著Thorin就睡著了，隔天他才發現他半躺在男人懷裡，兩個人窩在沙發上睡了一整晚。Bilbo頂著大紅臉，羞的不敢抬頭對視冰藍色雙眼，不停的道歉和道謝。Thorin處之泰然的接受，在Bilbo笨手笨腳的服侍下吃完早餐，那副悠然自得的愉快樣超惹人厭，最後仍是大紅臉的Bilbo用力把沒停止過微笑的Thorin推出門外。

 

那天起，Bilbo被跟的緊緊的，晚上就寢時一定會有人在隔壁起居室待命，另一人則是在樓下守門。這種緊迫保護的方式讓他無可趁之機，無法通知Gandalf，所幸兩天後的夜晚，老人主動聯繫上他，而今天剛好是Thorin來訪的日子。  
開店沒多久，就有客人購買了一整套的奇幻小說。看起來很文靜的女士好奇的看了做在旁邊的Thorin幾眼，隨後在信用卡的簽帳單上寫了電話號碼，正當Bilbo要開口時，對方在簽名的地方簽上了Gray。他詫異的看著對方，而那個女士只是眨眨眼，輕柔的道謝然後離去。  
「怎麼了？」Thorin注意到Bilbo目送客人離去的呆樣出聲問。  
Bilbo搖頭，鎮定的把單子收起來。「感謝上帝，沒想到有人會在書店購買一整套書，我以為這個月的業績要掛零蛋了。」  
Thorin被誇張的感謝逗笑，他自然清楚Bilbo這個月的業績，具有紀念價值的書店明信片套組等小型文具物品熱賣一空，幾本暢銷書籍也賣的不錯，絕對不如他所述般悲慘。搖搖頭，男人低頭繼續翻自己的書。  
設法讓自己平靜度過這晚，Bilbo終於等到關店時間，他匆忙的收拾好店內的物品，關閉好電源。而Thorin站在樓梯口看著他，在Bilbo疑惑的眼神下正經的開口。「今天睡沙發嗎？」  
Bilbo差點一掌扇在Thorin的腦袋上，雖然具體來說不容易做到。（要踮腳尖或跳起來才有可能。）

 

他慶幸房間的暗櫃雖然都被Nori翻出來，他卻沒有特別注意裡面的東西，Bilbo暗藏的電話很幸運的逃過一劫。這部電話的線是從隔壁人家的線牽來的，挺不道德，但Gandalf當時興沖沖的說這種方法會非常出乎意料。他打開音響，播放電台的廣播，掩蓋將要發出的聲響。  
「Gandalf…」電話一被接通，Bilbo鬆了口氣，正準備說出最近的遭遇，與他現在正左右為難的事情時，就被急促的打斷。  
「Bilbo，這是個警告，圖克家族陸續有人失蹤了。」Gandalf的聲音從話筒傳來，聽起來像是已經錄好的聲音。「你必須到Grey Pilgrim（灰袍聖徒）來找我，兩天內過來。做好消失的準備，這次事情很嚴重。」  
Bilbo從未聽過Gandalf如此嚴肅的語氣，要說什麼已經忘記在腦後，正當他要開口，電話已經掛斷。  
究竟發生什麼事情，讓向來沉著的長者反應如此慌張？  
苦惱的捂住臉，Bilbo縮回床上。

依照Thorin和其餘保鏢的盡責守護方式，Bilbo沒有機會獨自前往Gray Pilgrim，但他總不能把Thorin或任何一個保鏢帶過去那裡，左思右想就只有偷偷溜過去這個辦法。Gandalf跟他提過消失的準備，但Bilbo沒有收拾，一部份是試圖逃避，另一部份則是他不知從何收起，這些東西都對他太重要了。這幾日看守他的人都是Thorin，若在發生事前，Bilbo可能會暗自竊喜，期待每分每秒與男人相處，現在的他卻只剩下無止盡的愧疚與歉意。負面的沈重情緒害的他無法直視那對冰藍色眼眸，視線的交會擊碎他離開的決定。

無法處之泰然的接受男人的溫柔，Bilbo開始刻意閃避Thorin，常讓Thorin摸不著頭緒，搞不懂怎麼回事的樣子實在可憐。前幾晚Thorin都會在Bilbo床邊的躺椅守夜，但今天晚上他終究還是被Bilbo刻意的冷淡惹惱，累積的脾氣讓Thorin原本就很嚴肅的面容更加恐怖。「你到底怎麼回事？我在幫助你卻得到這樣的對待嗎？」  
「…我又沒說我需要！」Bilbo大聲回答，用力關上臥室房門，隨即摀住嘴巴，不敢相信自己說出這種趕人的話。  
「Bilbo Baggins！」Thorin勃然大怒，重重的捶了一下房門。「你在無理取鬧！」  
Bilbo蹲在門邊，緊咬著下唇，壓抑自己要衝口而出的道歉。  
他必須和Thorin吵架才行，不然就更沒機會離開了。憤怒的腳步聲漸遠，起居室的房門被用力關上。  
金髮吸血鬼縮在門邊地板上，努力忽視自己的情緒，深呼吸試著放大自己的感官。雖然只是半個吸血鬼，體能仍比一般人類更佳，包含強化的五官與六感，Bilbo的身型不算強壯，還是很容易感冒，但卻有很強的復原力和強大的力氣。圖克家族一直是吸血鬼群中速度最快，最無聲無息的那群，而Bilbo更是其中之最，Gandalf曾笑咪咪的說他若去揍老圖克（他爺爺）一拳在迅速跑掉，絕對沒人能追到他。  
他起身，移動腳步到窗邊，他輕輕推開窗戶，伸頭往外看。旁邊起居室的窗廉緊緊拉著，Thorin擔心狙擊要求拉上，反而幫助他的逃脫計畫。他輕鬆踏在窗緣，平衡感絕佳的往旁邊牆上的水管維修梯一跳，無聲無息的竄上屋頂。  
夜晚是他的天下，以前他都會在晚上出門到處晃盪，隨著人類生活作息的改變，夜晚變得越來越危險，也越來越不適合他，在連兩天遇到搶劫後，他就中斷他的夜間散步，沒多久他開起了書店。

離開前，他看了他的書店一眼，起居室的燈光還亮著，從淡黃色的纖維中透著溫和的燈光。  
他的家。  
他的朋友。

Bilbo嘆氣，加快腳步。

Gray Pilgrim的大門緊閉，Bilbo緩下腳步，即使跑了一段時間，他還能臉不紅氣不喘的裝作若無其事，避免與路上行人視線接觸。用Gandalf給他的鑰匙，熟門熟路的從店側門輕鬆進入。  
Bilbo走進陰暗的屋內，玄關的長廊沒有光讓視線不清，但長廊盡頭的房間傳出音樂聲，透著微弱的燈光。「Gandalf，是我。」  
老人探出頭，溫和地露出微笑。「Bilbo，親愛的，我等你很久了。」  
「抱歉無法提早抵達。」Bilbo上前想給予他敬愛的老人一個擁抱，但老人按住他的肩膀。「怎麼了？」  
Gandalf背光的表情難以辨識，他示意Bilbo進屋內。等兩人都坐定後，Gandalf才嚴肅地看著他。「昨天，我因為沒等到你，隱匿身分過去你的店，卻看到了一些人。」  
Bilbo冒汗，知道長者一定是看見Thorin他們。「很抱歉我一直沒有跟你提，我原以為會是朋友，卻沒想到…」  
「你也知道他們很危險。」Gandalf滿意的說，鬆了口氣。「你會和Thorin Oakenshield認識，相處這麼親密出乎我意料，但這些不比家族遇到的事情更重要。」  
Bilbo其實更想打探清楚Thorin到底是誰，為何長者知道他，卻沒膽真的付諸行動。

圖克家族一直是這個區域的大家族，吸血鬼地盤意識挺強，捍衛自己居住環境是本能，而一般外來的吸血鬼會避免引起衝突。近日卻有新的吸血鬼家族入侵，處處和圖克家族作對，不僅打斷他們的血液供應，更多次攻擊家族落單的吸血鬼。Gandalf拿出一個小盒子，裡面放著一顆石頭。「我們已經有3個人遇害了，我希望你回到家族裡，Bilbo，別單獨行動。」  
Bilbo臉色發白，那顆石頭和幾天前晚上的石頭類似，石頭暗示的涵義呼之欲出。「Gandalf，你等我，我會過去找你的。」  
長者訝異地看到Bilbo匆忙起身往門外衝，拉住他疼愛的孩子。「你要去哪裡？別告訴我你要回去。」  
Bilbo睜開手，慌亂地繼續往外走。「我必須去，Gandalf，我的朋友在我的屋子裡，那些石頭是受害吸血鬼的吧？我前陣子才收到一顆。」  
Gandalf嘆氣，在長廊追上Bilbo。「我懷疑你去插那一腳會有什麼幫助，就算有三隻吸血鬼一起去攻擊，Thorin Oakenshield也會毫髮無傷。你還是待在這裡打通電話給他吧。」  
Bilbo懷疑他若聽從老人的建議，Thorin只會怒氣沖沖的質問他為何跑出去，然後在知曉他是吸血鬼後徒手把他撕了。「他不知道，Gandalf，他不知道我是吸血鬼，而且他對吸血鬼很不友善。」  
「你一直隱瞞著他？我還懷疑有什麼事情能藏在他那敏銳的鼻子下，好樣的，Bilbo，我真為你感到驕傲。」Gandalf樂呵呵的笑起來，「Thorin是狼人首領，自然對吸血鬼不友善，我們兩個種族從出生到現在都沒好過啊。」

狼人！？  
不是獵人，是狼人！  
Bilbo不確定該對Thorin也是非人，有共同被獵人獵捕的危險感到欣喜，或是感嘆他們注定敵對的種族命運。

看著笑得很得意的Gandalf，Bilbo一點都笑不出來。「我還是必須回去一趟，Gandalf，這種事情我必須當面說。」  
Gandalf收起笑意，「既然你這麼堅持，我陪你去一趟。」  
Bilbo點頭同意，隨即劇烈的搖起頭。「我會先去警告Thorin，等脫離危險我再告訴他一切，Gandalf，你一去他就明白了吧？」  
老人嘆氣，他是家族裡與Thorin有最多交涉，而且通常都圓滿收場的吸血鬼。但是固執的狼人首領每次都不敬老尊賢，對他的意見都哼哼唉唉的，要不是Thorin是狼群的首領，又算是會做理智決策的人，他也不想和這個充滿敵意的種族接觸。  
Gandalf留下Bilbo的手機電話，方便連絡與追蹤，Thorin竟然連手機都替Bilbo辦了，以他那副又嚴厲嚴肅的傻木頭模樣，做這種貼心事情，該不會…？搔搔發癢的下巴，Gandalf拿起電話，不管Bilbo多想隱瞞，他的安全還是最重要的。「派五個人過去保護老圖克孫子，小心點，別被狼吃了。」

 

身分揭曉w  
毛茸茸的這群當然應該用這種設定嘛w


	6. Falling

回程的時間花不到他去Gray Pilgrim的一半，Bilbo敏捷地順著原路回到房間，在房間來還走動緩和自己急促的心跳。這點路程還不致於讓他上氣不接下氣，根本原因在於他在Gandalf小桌上嗅到的新鮮血液，即使是個半吸血鬼也會受到誘惑，更別說他已經戒了血液這麼長的時間。  
他在窗邊深呼吸很多次，強壓下那種嗜血衝動。  
門就在這個瞬間被打開，門把在Thorin手掌下發出慘烈的碎裂聲，高大的男人快速近房，隨手把拆解下來的門把殘骸丟到一邊。  
「見鬼了，你在幹嘛？」Bilbo回過身，驚疑不定的站在原地，看著Thorin湊到他旁邊探頭伸出窗外。再知道男人的狼人身分後，對方的小動作就更容易看出端倪，Thorin聞聞嗅嗅的模樣像極了犬科動物。  
「安全檢查。」Thorin勉強的說，極淡的腥味讓他一股腦兒的起身，衝到Bilbo的房內後才有些尷尬的察覺自己反應過度。「你有受傷嗎？」  
Bilbo搖頭，知曉Thorin聞到從Gandalf帶來的血腥味，想喝血的慾望又再度席捲，他吸吸鼻子成功的靠Thorin的氣味轉移了注意力。  
對方臉發熱的搖頭回應使Thorin微笑， 他知道Bilbo對於別人的近距離接觸感到害羞。他故意靠過去在金髮人的頸側嗅聞。  
Bilbo反應激烈的往旁邊閃開，遮住被溫熱氣息噴到的頸側，深怕被聞出什麼東西。  
看著對方像受驚小動物的反應，Thorin笑的更大了。「沒事，是我多疑了。」他把穿戶關上，拉上窗簾。轉身卻發現Bilbo已經縮到房間對角，也不知道是不是刻意拉開彼此距離。  
「我有話跟你說。」Bilbo小聲說，用幾乎是在喃喃自語的音量。  
Thorin靈敏的耳朵聽的一清二楚，他往Bilbo走去，金髮的男人張望一下卻發現自己無路可退，只能緊張兮兮的站在原處，低頭盯著自己緊握的像麻花的手指。  
「如果你要道歉，我們扯平了。」Thorin先開口，彎下腰撿起被他恐怖握力碎開兩半的門把。  
Bilbo自然知道Thorin在打圓場，他先前的無禮言語Thorin不在意，可是不能這樣算了。像Thorin這麼好的人，不應該被他這麼對待。「我很抱歉，剛剛那麼無禮的回應你，你那麼熱心的幫助我，但我卻…」  
Thorin用左手拇指按住他的唇瓣，Bilbo注意到他把門把碎片塞到外套口袋，隨後他沒空想更多了，冰藍色的眼睛離他很近很近，灼熱的呼吸噴洒在他臉上，他像是被困住的小動物，被掠食者的陰影籠罩。  
「你知道為什麼我會原諒你。」Thorin的聲音貼近，高挺的鼻尖幾乎快頂上Bilbo的。  
Bilbo懷疑他下一瞬間腦袋就要炸開，混亂無比的腦袋根本拼湊不出完整句子。「原諒…原諒我？」幾秒後他擠出抄襲的話，活像個傻透了的鸚鵡。男人聞言的淺笑電死人，Bilbo根本聽不進去任何話語。嘴唇像是自己有意識的牽引他把頭往前靠，圓潤的鼻尖頂到Thorin的。Bilbo瞪大眼睛，被自己嚇一跳，瞬間清醒過來。  
Thorin手掌很快的伸到Bilbo腦後，避免嚇壞的小傢伙直接撞暈自己。「對，原諒你，為什麼？」  
「為什麼…？」Bilbo臉真的紅透了，就算他不善社交，對方明顯的態度只要不是白痴都知道。他只是沒準備好，這跟他看過的小說故事完全不一樣，相較之下他被女孩告白開始交往的那段過程簡直是辦家家酒。「因為…我們是朋友？」  
他發誓聽到Thorin發出類似狼發怒的低吼聲，男人側臉避開鼻子撞歪的尷尬場面，直接讓兩人的唇交疊。  
軟軟的觸感傳遞對方的溫暖，Thorin總是熱的像暖爐，熱度透過嘴唇傳遞整身，他不確定該對這個吻做什麼反應，他只知道自己快熱暈了。在他後腦杓的手掌輕撫著他的後頸，麻癢舒適逼的他發出輕吟，嘴唇微張。Thorin咬住他的下唇，隨即拓張領域，加深他的吻，體貼的沒伸出舌頭（或者怕進展太快被咬舌），讓他們的吻尚停留在淺嚐而止的初學者階段。  
「朋友？」Thorin的聲音相當沙啞，笑意十足，讓兩個人額頭相頂。  
「喔，閉嘴。」Bilbo咬著自己的唇笑了出來，仰頭看著Thorin被著光笑意滿滿的眼睛，那對冰藍色的眼睛溫柔的膩死人。他主動又輕輕吻了對方的薄唇，幸好Thorin已經傾身，避免他做出女孩踮腳間親吻的窘姿式。  
他讓Thorin把他緊抱在懷裡，埋在胸膛裡的前幾秒Bilbo還覺得幸福的要死，後來才猛然驚醒自己回來的目的。  
樓下的呼喚聲打斷這一切，Bilbo立刻被鬆開，Thorin本來想關上房門的手抓了個空。「留在上面。」Thorin尷尬說，並匆忙承諾他會修好這扇門。

 

Thorin走下樓，注意到Ori慌慌張張的模樣，這次保鏢任務真不應該帶他來，很明顯個年輕人的訓練根本不夠，Dwalin站在門口，屈起手掌示意Thorin過去。  
「Ori，你上去找Bilbo，別讓他離開視線。」Thorin說完就往門口走去，瞬著Dwalin手指的方向，對街巷弄看去。  
狼人的視力能夠在夜色看的比人類清晰，但還是拿毫無光線的地方沒輒，Thorin看不出個所以然。「究竟是怎麼回事？」  
「剛剛那條巷子有些聲響。」Dwalin說，「我過去看看。」  
恍然大悟原來Dwalin只是擔心Ori無法一個人守門，Thorin接下了看門任務。Dwalin很少有求於人，Ori的哥哥Dori嘮叨一定很恐怖，才讓這個驕傲的戰士低頭。才剛到達巷口，Dwalin就回過頭，神色驚慌的往二樓比劃。Thorin立刻反應過來往樓上跑。「Bilbo！」  
房子後面書房的落地窗敞開，被捂住嘴巴的Bilbo拼命掙扎，徒勞無功的被綁架者拖行往窗戶逃逸。Ori早已經被打暈帶走，對方顯然也沒預料到多個狼人，拖延了點時間討論才拖延了時間。  
Bilbo聽到Thorin的聲音，奮力掙開手用力回應。「後面！！！」  
Thorin往聲音的來源衝去，但是已經太遲了，空無一人的二樓書房像是在嘲笑他的失敗。Thorin著急的看著窗外，遠遠看見Bilbo和昏迷的Ori被人塞進車裡，他認得站在車邊捻熄菸蒂的高大男人。  
「Azog！！！」  
男人對上他的視線，得意的裂嘴一笑。  
Thorin憤怒的瞪著車子漸遠，掏出手機。「Balin，緊急事件。」

 

「有兩隻被丟在巷子裡，不像是Azog家系的人。」Dwalin說道：「他們什麼時候遷移過來了？」目不轉睛地盯著沙發上昏迷的瘦小男人，Ori幸運的沒受到太多的外傷只是被打暈而已。  
Thorin雙手撐在桌子兩側，氣悶的看著地圖。「也許在拓展疆域，你知道他們根本不管那些準則，該死的。」  
Azog多次擴展疆域的行動早不是新鮮事，另Thorin不解的是，為何要綁走一個手無寸鐵的人類？莫非Azog想與他們狼人結盟？  
Thorin對於吸血鬼的高傲與自視甚高嗤之以鼻，按理說幫派暴力份子、社會階層低下的Azog與他們衝突會較少，偏偏他卑鄙齷齪的行徑遠近馳名，想藉由這樣威脅合作？Thorin只能說『絕不可能』  
鈴聲很快地響起，Thorin立刻接起電話。Balin很快地報上Bilbo被擄走的地方。「這個地方是他們的老地盤了，不久前有人再度在老巢看見他們，Thorin，我不確定有多少人，這廢棄的精神病院在當時可是城市裡最大的，能藏匿人的地方多的是，我會派人過去那裡跟你會合。」  
Thorin垂下視線，Bilbo的安全是他首要考量，人類經不起一點損傷。Dwalin看著Thorin焦慮地抓頭，在屋內急促地踱步。「我能幫什麼忙？」  
高大的黑髮男人柔柔眉間，重重的嘆口氣。「你留在原地，等到Ori清醒無大礙後再過去與Balin會合，我先過去探查。」  
「你一個人？」Dwalin目瞪口呆，那可是一整窩的吸血鬼啊！不敢相信自己的領袖也開始走衝動路線，這種不繼後果的行徑不是只有其餘那些笨蛋會做嗎？  
Thorin活動頸部肌肉，瞳孔散發腥紅色的光芒，露出爆長的犬牙，雙手手掌猙獰的怒張，指甲尖銳且堅硬。「沒錯。」

 

「父親。」金髮碧眼，皮膚白皙的青年推門走進室內。  
裝飾華麗的扶手椅上坐著另一個金髮的男人，姿勢透漏股自信的優雅，正漫不經心的晃著手中的酒杯，盯著杯內打轉的紅色漩渦。「怎麼？又有什麼閒雜人等做了蠢事？別拿這些瑣碎小事來煩我了。」  
男人放下酒杯，身上華麗的銀色服裝在燈光下閃閃發光。「Legolas，去找Elrond。」  
「這次是狼人在拓張領域。」Legolas無奈的說，雙收插腰忍不住提出意見。「你知道這幾年你推多少事情給Lord Elrond了嗎？」  
「讓部隊整裝。」一掃慵懶模樣，終於顯現當家風範的高雅男人沉下臉，露出厭惡的表情，大步離開房間。「別告訴Elrond。」  
Legolas跟著離去的男人走出房間，卻佇立在門口沒追上去。腳步一轉往另一邊的走廊走去，決定去通報黑髮的吸血鬼。  
Thranduil所率領的家族稱為「Mirkwood」如同圖克家族，也是定居在此上千年、歷史悠久的吸血鬼家族。兩者之間的差別僅是規模，Mirkwood的成員與勢力是圖克家的好幾倍。即使是吸血鬼家族中數一數二的圖克，也必須定期參加Mirkwood的會議，讓吸血鬼能維持秩序有一定的法則。

 

Bilbo在陰暗的牢房裡醒來，腦袋傳來的刺痛讓他無法好好觀察四周，把他丟進牢房的人根本沒控制力道，他全身上下痛的要死。努力適應了四周光線，他才注意到髒亂的牢房外有個肌膚蒼白的高大男人站著。

「你的味道不對。」Azog突然開口。  
Bilbo伸手擦去快要滑落到他眼睛的液體，這才發現他流血了。  
「吸血鬼！？」蒼白的男人怒吼，牢門的鎖被他硬生生的拽開，Bilbo根本無處閃躲。衝進來的Azog抓住Bilbo的手臂，力道強勁的把他扯到自己面前。「你為何會出現在狼人群裡！？」  
手臂背尖銳的指甲深深的刺入，Bilbo痛苦的呻吟，肩甲骨像是背巨大的力道扯到脫臼，背部肌理有撕裂般的灼熱感，強烈的疼痛幾乎要讓他昏迷過去。   
巨大的黑影襲來，Bilbo聽到巨大的咆嘯聲，感受到自己摔在地上，與他等高的黑色巨狼圓睜著湛藍色眼睛，嘴裡咬著蒼白的手臂。  
Azog痛苦的嘶吼響徹整個牢房，但Bilbo眼裡只有盯著他的巨狼。狼低著頭舔著他，他好一會兒才反應過來他身上濺上Azog的血液。

 

下一章大概有肉，大概有描述傷口的畫面，不適者可以跳過。  
剛說要更文的幾天內臨時發生了好多事情現在又感冒初癒，人生真是各種挑戰…  
呃，雖然沒有回復大家的留言，但是每一則我都有好好的看...複製貼上的請住手啊...  
你對劇情進展的催促我感受到了...可是這樣複製貼上的行為好像違規了...


	7. Cheater

聲音轉移黑色毛茸茸動物的注意力，他退後不再清理Bilbo身上的血跡，竄出牢外又銜著一些衣物回來。巨狼弓起背部，緩慢的退去毛皮改變形體。Thorin赤裸著身體站在他面前，男人擔憂的看著Bilbo的反應，像是怕他嚇到似的。  
「哇啊。」Bilbo不自覺的發出讚嘆，努力讓自己盯著對方的臉部。藍色眼眸從詫異轉為充滿笑意，男人淺笑眨眨眼，開始快速穿戴衣物。他避開視線，不再繼續目瞪口呆的盯著Thorin更衣。他還攤坐在地上，這時候他才察覺到自己有多痛，手臂與背部的傷口讓他無法移動。吸血鬼的部份改變了復原能力、痛覺承受度，卻也有它該付的代價，一但他受傷就更難克制吸血慾望，傷的越重他越容易被本能領導，喪失理智與身體的自主權。  
慌忙的想爬起身，Bilbo發現自己喉嚨渴的難受，距離上次飲血真的太久太遠了，他都快忘記血液的味道了。Thorin抱住他，把他抱在懷裡，小心翼翼的避開他背部的傷口扶著他的腰，手掌托著Bilbo的臀部。「Thorin！？」  
「安靜。」Thorin低語，輕輕鬆鬆地往前移動。  
Bilbo縮了一下身子，傷口已經在叫囂著身分，Thorin還是沒有懷疑到他身分，究竟是他偽裝的太好，還是他身為半個吸血鬼太失格。近距離看著對方嚴肅的面孔，試圖在疼痛的干擾下預備他的辯解。  
Thorin像是抱著棉花般毫無阻礙的帶著他快速竄出牢房，一路過關斬將，Bilbo頭皮發麻的看著他一腳踹的敵人翻滾好幾圈，或是騰出一手出拳揍的巨狼當場吐血不醒人事。  
在Thorin回身踹開試圖要從後面攻擊的狼人時，強勁的手掌伸到Thorin腦袋的位置，使力將驟不及防的Thorin撞向牆壁。  
Bilbo沒看清楚來人是誰就被甩了出去，順勢滾至走道對牆，肩膀的痛覺成功帶走他的意識，金髮男人輕而易舉地把Thorin抓離地面，是他最後看見的畫面

 

Bilbo是被喉嚨的灼熱感喚醒，他的肩膀傳來的痛楚不再尖銳，反而是麻麻的鈍痛。他暈暈的無法正常思考，今天的他已經喪失太多血液。他環顧四週，又是個陰暗的牢房，所幸比起之前，這裡的更加乾淨。Thorin坐在牆邊的床上，低垂著頭看不清楚神色。  
「Thorin？」他出聲叫喚，聲音微弱的像是在細語。  
沒得到任何回應的Bilbo焦急了起來，他試圖站起身，卻無法移動他的左腳，他看見自己的左小腿有個深深的傷痕後放棄起身。  
「別過來。」Thorin在Bilbo用能自由活動的左手與左腳掙扎前進一點後，出聲制止。抬起頭，漂亮的藍色眼睛毫無感情的直視著牆壁，「你是吸血鬼。」  
Bilbo僵住了，他縮起脖子，終究還是不能避免攤牌。他別過頭不再看Thorin，發現自己反而鬆了口氣。「半個。」  
「你一直在欺騙我！」Thorin低吼，轉過頭瞪著他，灼熱的視線燃燒著Bilbo的側臉。「你從中發現很多樂趣，是吧？」  
「我一點都不覺得有趣。」Bilbo喃喃的說，就距離五步的位置他也能感受到Thorin的憤怒。  
「你是圖克家族的？」Thorin問道，手伸進口袋，那顆刻有家徽的石頭狠狠砸在Bilbo頭旁邊的牆上，滾落到地面。  
Bilbo閉起眼睛點點頭，「算是，但不完全。」  
「見鬼的這是什麼意思？」  
「我是半個吸血鬼，一半人類一半吸血鬼。」Bilbo增大音量，「Thorin我很抱歉欺騙了你，但你在接近我的時候何嘗不也是欺騙了我？」他同樣也燃起了憤怒。「你是個見鬼的狼人！你不知道我當初有多害怕會被你擰掉頭。」  
Thorin冷哼「你攤在牆上讓我親的時候也在擔心這個嗎？」  
Bilbo難堪的別過頭，暈眩感逐漸加重，他全身發冷，更被Thorin所說的話刺的心寒。

 

Thorin看著靠在牆邊傷痕累累的Bilbo，又生氣又擔心對方的傷勢，在他從牢房醒來，要將Bilbo抱到床上時，辨別出他傷口汨汨流出的血液絕非人類時，他是如此的震驚。他恨吸血鬼好久了，這輩子從來不屑與吸血鬼為伍，卻和半個吸血鬼相處好幾個禮拜，傻憨憨地愛上他厭惡的種族。  
Thorin的傷口已經收口了，Bilbo身上的卻仍在流血，他不禁擔心了起來。金髮男人小小的身軀根本不像強大敏捷的吸血鬼，更像人類多一點，Thorin仍不敢置信對方能騙過他這麼久。  
「Bilbo。」他呼喚，即便再排斥對方的身分，他還是狠不下心，丟著對方的傷勢。  
牆邊的Bilbo毫無反應，光線打在他臉上是毫無血色的慘白，Thorin跳起身竄到Bilbo身邊。瘦小男人全身發冷，呼吸與心跳都非常的微弱。  
「醒來！！Bilbo！」他焦急地輕拍Bilbo的臉頰，搞不懂為何對方傷口沒有癒合跡象，吸血鬼的復原能力不亞於狼人，照理說傷口至少該收口了。Bilbo根本無動於衷，Thorin把手掌小拇指那側用力咬出見血的傷口，拉開瘦小男人的下巴，讓血液順利進入到他口中。  
Bilbo逐漸有了反應，柔軟的舌頭主動舔著Thorin的傷口，下意識的開始吸吮。緩緩的睜開眼，看到藍色的眼眸充滿著擔心。「Thorin…」  
「別說話，繼續喝。」  
Bilbo卻用無力的左手試圖推開Thorin的手，「停止，你會受傷的。」  
「你覺得我會怕這點傷嗎？」沒好氣地收回手掌，把Bilbo抱起放到狹窄床上，讓他靠著牆坐著。再度咬開手掌，讓收口的傷繼續流出血液。  
「我知道你不怕，Thorin，但是我戒掉太久的血了。」Bilbo喃喃的說，迷迷糊糊地舔吻男人的手掌，能夠移動的左手環上對方頸部，手指帶有暗示意味的畫著小圈。  
Thorin低吟，他立刻明白他的意思。吸血鬼的獵食通常伴隨著性慾，而像Bilbo這樣嚴重缺乏血液，又傷得很重，根本無法克制這種本能。「你根本不知道你在說什麼。」  
Bilbo飢渴地繼續舔著手掌上的血液，含糊不清的說「你不知道我為了不讓你發現，戒了三個禮拜，甚至幻想這樣我就能變成人類。」  
Thorin抽回手掌，深深地吻住被血液染紅的唇，像是要吃掉懷中的男人般用力吻著。Bilbo順從地配合動作，左腳勾著Thorin的腰拉近男人，能夠移動的手調皮地撫摸男人的胸膛，從衣縫間鑽進去，觸碰發熱的軀體。  
「你確定你要這樣？」Thorin拉開距離，看著臉色紅潤不再慘白的小傢伙，竭盡維持自己的理智做出詢問。  
「非常確定。」Bilbo扯著Thorin的上衣，吻毫無章法的落在Thorin的唇、鼻尖、臉頰。「求你了。」

 

Thorin把Bilbo放在床上，拉開距離讓已經沒什麼判斷力的Bilbo不滿的發出哼哼聲，有些不合作的要把Thorin拉回懷裡，這使他的脫衣大業變得有些困難。小心避開受傷的小腿，成功的把Bilbo下半身剝個精光。  
Bilbo正對Thorin跨坐在健壯的腿上，缺血讓含蓄害羞的人變得狂野而大膽。白皙的臀部、大腿，泛紅粉色的陰莖在Thorin深藍色的褲子反襯下顯得誘人無比。完全不在意自己赤裸的下半身，Bilbo貼在Thorin的臉側與頸部，牙齒與舌頭交互使用，弄的男人頸側濕黏黏的。  
Thorin抓著Bilbo的頸子，把手指伸進金髮男人的嘴裡。好笑的發現對方連吸血鬼最基本的銳利虎牙都沒有，伸出自己的利爪，Thorin猶豫了片刻，在自己的頸側劃開傷口，血液爭先恐後的流出，Bilbo迫不及待的撲上去。得到血的吸血鬼賣命的舔、拼命的吸，享受男人在他背上的撫摸，勃起的陰莖抵著Thorin搭著帳篷的褲頭，有意無意的摩擦想獲得更多的快感。  
「我的天。」Thorin抓著在他下身磨蹭的臀部，被撩撥到失控邊緣，直到靠在Bilbo右肩上，撲鼻的血腥味喚回他的理智。他撕咬開Bilbo右肩背的布料，如釋重負的判斷傷口已經有止血跡象，扯掉金髮洗血鬼的袖口，布料穿過腋下打了個結，多少壓迫著傷口。  
一連串的動作阻礙Bilbo吸血，他不高興再度拉開的距離，左手用力環著Thorin的頸子，使力想把男人扯過來。Thorin打完結後順著Bilbo煩躁的拉扯靠了過去，小心的碰著懷中男人受傷的右肩，除了嚴重的撕裂傷和爪痕，骨頭也有輕微的脫臼。吸血的慾望戰勝痛楚，Bilbo根本不在意自己右肩的傷勢，即使Thorin使力把他的脫臼的手臂橋正也沒打斷他繼續啃咬頸側的動作。  
解開自己的褲頭，Thorin讓兩人的陰莖靠在一起，兩人頂端都溢出的液體方便他上下擼動摩擦的動作。Bilbo搖動他的臀部，想製造更多的快感。鬆開吸吮Thorin傷口的嘴，金髮吸血鬼發出一連串快樂的呻吟，高潮釋放在Thorin的腹部上。  
鬆開握著陰莖的手，Thorin喘著氣抹去腹部的精液，伸到Bilbo的身後輕輕在穴口繞圈打轉。奇妙的感覺讓金髮的吸血鬼發出帶著鼻音的哼聲，左手又開始胡亂的撫摸Thorin的胸膛。手掌埋入金色的頭髮裡，轉過吸血鬼的頭，輕輕舔吻沾著血液的唇。擴充後穴花了很多時間，乾澀的部位靠精液根本不夠，親吻沒多久他就必須要伸手從Bilbo口中挖出點唾液協助潤滑。被撐開的感覺搞的很混亂的吸血鬼仰著頭，眼睛發著紅光茫然的看著天花板，紅潤的嘴張開喘著氣。  
Thorin愛憐的吻著Bilbo的頸側，引導吸血鬼用左手撫摸他硬的快爆炸的陰莖，同時塞進第三跟指頭。用吻含住對方的呻吟，適應良好的吸血鬼開始擺動臀部，主動把自己的舌頭伸到對方口中，不顧疼痛的移動自己的右臂想去撫摸Thorin健壯的身體。在Bilbo後穴擴充的三跟指頭隨著抽動輕微的張開在併攏，幾下之後Thorin坐在狹窄的床邊緣，抽出手指頭，抓著Bilbo的臀部讓他更靠近自己， Bilbo的雙腳屈膝跪在床緣，合作的撐起自己的身體。  
「嗚嗚，好痛。」Bilbo在頂開後穴沒幾秒就縮起了身體，手指緊緊抓著Thorin的衣服。「Thorin…給我血就好…我不要做了…」  
皺起眉頭，Thorin抓著Bilbo的大腿。「不行，坐下去。」他親吻金髮吸血鬼的額頭，咬著牙說「別想裝可憐，你把我逼成這樣了。」  
困惑的看著他，金髮男人滿腹委屈的樣子煞是可愛。「再給我你的血…」  
「坐下去就給你。」Thorin吻住對方悶悶不樂的嘴，頂在穴口後用力把Bilbo的腰部往下壓。  
擴張其實作的差不多了，疼痛沒有想像中的多，Bilbo感受到對方玩全身埋在體內，興奮的舔唇。「我做到了，給我…」  
Thorin不知他的不滿打哪來，再度把收口的頸側劃開，食髓知味的吸血鬼貪婪的吸食。雙手抓著白皙的臀部，抬高一點，再重重放下。Bilbo大聲呻吟，被快感刺激的全身發軟，Thorin得意的微笑。

 

被強壯的手臂緊緊壓制住，臀部兩半被手掌掰開，快速激烈的動作讓吸血鬼無暇顧及吸血，額頭與入侵者相頂，灼熱的呼吸交織著。強烈的快感讓Bilbo止不住的呻吟著，裹著陰莖的穴口貪婪的反覆收縮，為彼此帶來更多的衝擊。  
Thorin用盡全力頂到Bilbo深處，釋放在金髮男人的體內，奇妙的感覺讓吸血鬼小聲的尖叫，跟著射的一塌糊塗。牢房靜了下來，只剩下迴盪的喘息聲，兩個人仍貼的緊緊的。  
「Thorin…」Bilbo低喃，在黑髮男人的鬢角、臉頰啄吻，雙腿使力要跪起來。緩慢的動作讓脫離的過程磨人的舒服，兩人慵懶的接吻，金髮的吸血鬼環著狼人的頸部，手指勾弄著烏黑的髮絲。成功找回屁股自主權的Bilbo維持跪在床緣的姿勢，慢條斯理的吻著Thorin。  
好一陣子狼人才回過神，收回自己的舌頭，轉過頭查看吸血鬼的傷勢。肩背與小腿的傷口都已經收口，這讓Thorin鬆了口氣，總算脫離險境。他扶著Bilbo的腰，拉開一點距離。  
在光線不佳的牢房裡，辨明圓滾滾的猩紅色眼眸已變回黑色，對方臉已經漲紅到不行，眼珠轉來轉去就是不敢多停留在Thorin臉上。搭在Thorin肩膀上的手顫抖幾下，似乎想抽回來。  
一咬牙，Thorin環抱金髮男人的腰，抓著Bilbo的大腿，起身輕鬆的翻轉吸血鬼，換人側躺在床上。Bilbo瞪大眼睛，昏黃燈光照射下的瞳孔是在清楚也不過的黑棕色，金髮吸血鬼遮掩自己赤裸的身體，僵硬的側躺在床上。站直身體，Thorin迅速脫掉自己身上濺上液體的衣物，背著光線成功隱藏自己的表情，恢復神智的Bilbo紅著臉不知道該看哪裡，移動雙腳、弓起背部，盡可能的想把自己縮的更小。  
脫掉衣物的狼人一手抓著Bilbo的腳踝，一手托住後背避免碰到傷口，讓吸血鬼毫無保留的大張在他身前。  
以正面的姿勢正眼相對的兩人都稟住了呼吸，Bilbo在藍色眼睛裡看到焦躁與慾望。他知道Thorin在識破身分他後是不可能繼續和他在一起的，卻仍為了救他弄了傷口餵養血液，和素敵有親密關係。他能體諒Thorin身為首領的為難，彼此吸引的感覺是真的，不管能不能離開這裡，出去以後就不會再有『他們』，不再有機會擁有彼此，更沒機會碰觸到對方。  
Bilbo抬起手，像個虔誠膜拜的信徒，從狼人緊實的腹部撫摸到胸膛，撐起自己的身體，湊過去親吻Thorin的嘴角。  
他們兩個人都扯動嘴角笑了起來，雖然比哭還難看。  
拉高Bilbo的一條腿放到肩膀上，Thorin低下身子吮吻吸血鬼胸前的紅點，在愛人的身上標記著痕跡。吸血鬼主動伸手碰觸狼人再度硬的誇張的陰莖，顫抖著往自己體內塞。卷縮腳趾，後穴再度充盈的感覺讓吸血鬼暢快的打顫，自由的另一隻腳暗示性的使力勾住男人的臀部。  
反覆的抽插挺動腰部，Thorin和Bilbo的唇舌交纏，來不及吞嚥的液體滑落在吸血鬼的嘴角。退到穴口再頂到深處的反覆動作，刺激吸血鬼的淚腺，比剛才更清醒的腦袋體會到更多快感，現實帶來的痛苦伴隨著終於結合的甜蜜，Bilbo讓自己的淚水劃過太陽穴埋入髮絲裡。

 

 

唉呦  
中途打到一半忘記bilbo眼睛的顏色...是褐色沒錯吧？？？


	8. Werewolf

Gandalf看見拘謹的金髮吸血鬼毫髮無傷的模樣時，鬆了一大口氣。坐在角落的Bilbo披著外套，雙手抓著外套的衣領與高挑的男人交談著。圓滾滾的眼珠不時往大廳主位飄去，不安的咬著紅潤的下唇。  
年長的吸血鬼這才注意到Thranduil、Elrond都坐在主位，與被對他的黑髮男人交談著。Gandalf與Bilbo對上視線，決定先去看看讓他捏了把冷汗的吸血鬼。  
「孩子，你讓我擔心。」Gandalf上前說，禮貌的與退開一步的金髮吸血鬼道謝。「Legolas。」  
兩人充滿善意的把各自一隻手搭上對方的肩膀，漂亮的藍眼吸血鬼微笑，「好久不見，Gandalf。請讓我先致歉，這次Mr. Baggins會困在這裡都是我的錯。」  
「別這麼說，很感謝你們剷除Azog的老巢，救出Bilbo。」Gandalf擔心的看著嬌小的吸血鬼，敏銳的聞到一些氣味。  
「你誤會了，我除了給Mr. Baggins製造更多麻煩外，沒做到什麼。拯救Mr. Baggins的是Thorin Oakenshield。」Legolas越過年長的吸血鬼，朝大廳議事的三個人的方向示意。  
「Bilbo，我待會兒再過來，你在這裡等我好嗎？」Gandalf說， Bilbo乖乖點頭，雖然有些尷尬難受，但他不怎麼想離開。  
謹慎查看牢房的Elrond發現他是狼人首領Thorin後，他和昏睡過去的Bilbo才被放了出來。Elrond顯然比起高傲的Thranduil更會做人，對於Azog逐漸崛起的勢力很是擔憂的他，正努力要讓兩個速敵合作，一同商議。  
在Thranduil惡意挑釁，囂張的表示他兒子Legolas不費吹灰之力就撞昏『自稱英勇的可悲生物』的眾多感想後，Thorin被Elrond真誠道歉所平復的怒氣再度被挑起。早看對方不順眼好幾百年的兩方統領，從祖先的破事爭到現在，唇槍舌劍拚命諷刺對方。  
身為方圓百哩唯一的異族，Thorin沒有絲毫的懼怕，指著Thranduil的鼻子非常沒禮貌的用近似娘娘腔的多種形容詞描述高傲的吸血鬼，使的如實妖冶異常的男人瀕臨失控邊緣，Elrond抓住Thranduil的手腕，制止他想直接拔劍攻擊的動作。  
「Thorin Oakenshield。」Gandalf溫和的微笑，他知道Thorin一向尊重他，儘管Gandalf是個吸血鬼，但他們幾百年來一直維持良好的關係。不管是在生意交流，或是遭遇重大事件需要商議時。「我要感謝你。」  
Thorin轉身，下意識尋找他獲得道謝的理由。Bilbo仍坐在原地，與Legolas交談後放鬆了不少，他敏感的察覺到了視線。兩人複雜的對視著，隨即各自轉過頭避開。「你不需要謝我，重要的是Azog跑了。」  
「Azog絕沒有笨到與我們為敵，這次的行動絕對不簡單。」Gandalf說，和Elrond擔憂的對看。  
「狼人沒有足夠的智商是一種遺傳，Azog想必也是。」Thranduil坐在高背椅上，尖酸刻薄的嘲笑，湛藍色的眼眸看著自己的指甲，絲毫不在意Thorin被這句話激起的憤怒反應。  
「Thranduil，拜託。」Elrond嘆氣，修長的手指抵在額頭，無奈的說：「還有比起重新挑起兩族紛爭更重要的事情。」  
Thranduil揚起一邊眉毛，沒被完全說服，但還是妥協的雙手交握，非常合作擺出聆聽姿勢。無視Thorin和Thranduil幼稚的瞪眼挑釁，Elrond轉頭回應Gandalf。  
「Galadriel十分肯定有人在策劃喚醒Smaug和Solon，大量吸血鬼與狼人襲擊人類的事件已經無法被我們安置在警方的人員壓制住，我們必須找到Azog。」Elrond說道，早聽到這消息的Gandalf搖頭嘆氣，焦慮的開始踱步。  
Smaug和Solon分別是吸血鬼與狼人中，主張統治人類的激進派領袖，幾世紀前造成巨大的混亂與死亡，那幾百年不僅是吸血鬼與狼人的戰爭，更是異族瘋狂獵殺人類的時代。參與毀滅激進派領袖的Gandalf和Elrond比誰都更清楚這兩個人的瘋狂；而沒實際參與那個時代戰爭的，激進派領袖給他們的印象只有種族仇恨。  
「拓展不了地盤就打祖先主義，真是可悲。」Thorin臉色很差，Azog擄走Bilbo的舉動得到了解釋，歪腦筋動到用這種方式拉攏他未免也太愚蠢。「我會找到Azog。」  
「Azog會合作的首要對象…我有人選，就交給我調查。」Gandalf說。  
「Gandalf，我們都很清楚是誰。」Thranduil開口了，起身給自己倒了杯酒，「Saruman支持壯大種族不是新聞，他的意圖我們都明白。」  
談話持續著，Azog與Saruman的結盟似乎已經被判斷為事實，目標淺顯易見，解決的提案很快的就隨著談話擬定出來。Bilbo認真的聽著，直到Legolas移動身體，示意要帶他離開。   
「我不能繼續待著嗎？」Bilbo抬起頭，眼角忍不住飄向Thorin的位置。「我能在這裡等Gandalf。」  
Legolas微笑，朝Bilbo伸出手。「他們的討論不會這麼快結束的，我送你回去，Mr. Baggins。你真的需要休息。」  
別無選擇，Bilbo朝英俊的吸血鬼伸出手。

 

Legolas在他的堅持下回到了書店，這個帥氣親切的吸血鬼對於Bilbo的安全很是擔憂，陪同他檢查屋內安全後，他堅持要等到圖克家族的支援來才肯罷休。  
根本與圖克家族斷絕關係的Bilbo拚命解釋自己多麼微不足道，也無法說服這位善良且極有正義感的吸血鬼先行離去。對方出於禮貌沒有詢問他和Thorin的關係，這層薄薄的紙捅破只會讓彼此尷尬。Bilbo說不出更好的理由阻止Legolas留下，只得奉上點心與茶與再三的道謝。  
拖著緩慢的步伐走到房間，橫越臥室脫下所有的衣物，走進浴室。  
清洗身體時，Bilbo輕輕碰著Thorin咬出來的傷口，粗魯性事後的痕跡遍佈全身，手臂蔓延到腰部的瘀清，轉頭透過鏡子看著背部，原先的傷口結了一大片的痂，抓痕與瘀傷都避開了肩甲骨的傷口。  
他的臀部當然無法避免的佈滿痕跡，大腿內側有Thorin不知道在第幾次輪瘋狂下的啃吮咬痕，隱密處的傷口雖然不致於妨礙行走，但是那處發麻的鈍痛可不代表沒事。  
溫水的沖洗帶來強烈的疼痛，Bilbo卻後退讓自己全身都進入蓮蓬頭的勢力範圍，絲毫沒有退縮。溫水帶走他身上揮之不去的氣味，包含了血液、精液和唾液，也帶走他碎一地的心。金髮的吸血鬼再也忍不住悲傷，小聲啜泣。  
Thorin最後一次灌滿時所說的話一直在他耳邊迴盪，那句話如此的沙啞，聲音小的有如耳語，充滿痛苦。  
『Goodbye my lover.』  
這就是道別了。

 

接下來到底發生什麼事情，Bilbo一概不知，並不是他冷漠不願意參與，而是他在這件事上根本無能為力。Gandalf差遣來三名吸血鬼對於這份差事很不滿意，從來沒有給Bilbo好臉色看，從他們盡量壓低的討論與爭辯中，Bilbo知曉激進派惹出來的事情層出不窮，透過他們半諷刺的稱讚聽到幾次爭鬥中有狼人的參與。看來Gandalf希望的合作還是成功了，隨著一兩週的時間過去，爭鬥越來越頻繁，死傷慘重，守衛他的三個吸血鬼越來越沒耐心。  
Bilbo知道圖克家族的吸血鬼向來感情緊密，好幾百年來都安份守己，不惹出大麻煩，所以向來也和權力的核心Mirkwood關係密切。這次的風頭絕對沒以往好過，從守衛時常低落暴躁的不穩情緒中很好推測圖克家族付出的代價不小。  
幾週後，那幾未來守衛他的吸血鬼不再出現了。Bilbo沒有告訴Gandalf，他清楚那幾位吸血鬼早有放棄守衛他的念頭，只是很少人能違背Gandalf的意願。參與這次大規模爭鬥的慾望勝過一切，Bilbo猜想可能是他們身邊的人有了危險。他當然沒有像Gandalf報備，他從不認為自己有安全威脅。

 

守衛曠職的隔天清晨，Bilbo被驚天動地的撞們聲嚇醒。急促的腳步聲飛快的靠近，粗魯的踢飛他堆疊在牆角的幾疊書。金髮吸血鬼慌亂的跳起來翻找銳利武器，但最後只能抓起附近唯一有攻擊性的──檯燈  
撞開房門先繼衝進房內的兩個年輕男人與嚴陣以待，穿著睡袍的吸血鬼面面相覷，一時間兩邊都楞住。  
「我的天哪！？Fili？Kili？」金髮吸血鬼氣急敗壞的認出這兩個混蛋小子，鬆了好一大口氣，放下手中的檯燈。「你們嚇死我了。」  
「Bilbo！你沒事！」Kili衝上前要擁抱他，卻被他身邊的哥哥拉扯手臂硬是阻擋下來。「幹嘛啦！？」  
Fili放開手，不友善地看著Bilbo。「你為什麼故意欺騙我們？Thorin只說你是吸血鬼後就不讓我們再問下去了，你以為這樣很有趣嗎？」  
Kili噤聲，雖然他不覺得Bilbo是這種人，但是哥哥道出他們所有人心中的疑問，他也想聽聽解釋。  
「當然不是！我的天哪，我怎麼可能這麼做！」Bilbo大聲反駁，「我只是…你們出場的方式真的嚇壞我了，一夥人不請自來的衝進來，之後又說我有危險要保護我。我這麼多年都在努力適應成為人類，隱瞞是正常也不過的反應！再說！你們不也是隱瞞了身份嗎！？」  
「那不算…」有點被滔滔不絕的話嚇壞的Fili氣勢弱了下來，逼人的表情變得有點退縮。「我們擔心你在與我們接觸後會被仇家追殺…遇到你們的那天我們剛剿了一個吸血鬼窩…」  
「你看起來就很像會被滅口然後家裡被翻得乾乾淨淨的樣子，我們回去之後都有點後悔拖你下水，我還被罵了呢！」Kili插嘴，可憐兮兮的模樣煞是可愛。  
「不過你真的太不像吸血鬼了，究竟有哪個血族會像你一樣滿身餅乾甜點味道？」Fili皺起眉頭湊過頭聞聞Bilbo的味道，隨即揚起眉毛。「好吧，仔細聞起來你有那麼一點吸血鬼的味道了。」  
「你根本沒聞到，我就沒聞出來。」Kili也跟進，臉湊得很近，幾乎把鼻子埋到Bilbo的頸窩。「我只覺得肚子好餓噢。」  
Bilbo被柔軟的髮絲擾的發癢笑了起來，「夠了，你們怎麼還會來找我？你們沒有什麼…禁止往來條例…之類的規則嗎？」  
Fili和Kili不安的對看一眼，同時聳聳肩當作回應。「其實我們沒什麼和吸血鬼接觸的經驗，通常遇到吸血鬼我們都是直接見血的…」  
Bilbo瑟縮一下，忍不住後退一步。  
兩個大男孩驚喜地笑了，相當滿意Bilbo的反應，兄弟倆對看咧嘴壞笑的模樣讓金髮吸血鬼頭皮開始發麻。電話聲打斷他們接下來的惡作劇，讓吸血鬼鬆了一大口氣。Fili下樓走出店外接聽電話，而Kili則是滿懷希望地問他有沒有吃的。  
兩人移駕到廚房等待Fili，在Kili用恐怖的速度消滅掉半罐手工餅乾後，Fili走了進來。看著自己兄弟吃的滿身碎屑，哥哥撇嘴決定視而不見。「Bilbo，我以為你會有護衛的？有鑑於之前那次？」  
Bilbo這才想起剛剛兩兄弟氣勢磅礡沖上來這件事，他竟然都忘記了。「Gandalf有派來，但是我已經讓他們離開了。」  
Fili吃下Kili遞到他嘴邊的餅乾，拉開椅子坐下。「你很有自信自己能打敗襲擊你的人嗎？」  
又是這個問題，金髮的吸血鬼無奈的撐著頭，靠在桌上。「我實在不覺得我有被襲擊的危險，你們究竟有什麼好擔心的。」  
「你是圖克家族的繼承人，雖然你隱藏的真的很好。」Kili模糊不清的說。「我知道時還以為是個玩笑。」  
Bilbo大翻白眼，起身給在場的人倒茶。「圖克家族不會承認半個吸血鬼繼成人，再說，我根本沒有見過族長。我的安全無需擔憂，你們完全可以放下十萬顆心。」  
Fili接過茶，嗅了一下。「你有沒有啤酒啊？你可以準備好幾打囤著。」  
Kili用力吹著熱乎乎的茶，興高采烈地附和。「餅乾也要烤多一點。」  
Bilbo實在不確定他是高興還是憂慮。

 

坦白說開後，Fili和Kili毫不避諱的說想看Bilbo真正的進食，聲稱這是要確保他是吸血鬼。兩個人不顧金髮吸血鬼無力的反抗與拒絕，硬是瞪著Bilbo喝下一整杯的血液，還嘗試性地喝了一點。  
兩個人知道不用隱瞞身份後興高采烈的說要在書店裡玩尋寶遊戲，『寶』自然是餅乾，規則只有一個，要用狼的形態來玩。再次被無視意見的Bilbo在兩隻毛茸茸的狼邊跟前跟後，深怕他們的遊戲讓傢俱書籍遭殃。  
Kili的毛色與Thorin一樣黝黑亮麗，體型較小，其實很像巨大的混種狼犬；而Fili的毛色則是漂亮的金褐色，毛非常的漂亮，體型比起Kili再大一點，比起老是亢奮打滾的Kili，Fili簡直像個訓練有素的拉布拉多。  
用力搶走Kili死咬不放的龍布偶，Bilbo真的累壞了。他躺在地毯上任由Kili把他的肚子當作靠枕，瞪著天花板等呼吸平復。  
Fili靠到他旁邊，溫和的趴了下來，尾巴有一下沒一下的揮動，狡猾的拍打Kili的臉妨礙他的睡眠。  
「拜託，別玩了！」Bilbo坐起身，抓住兩隻又要扭打起來的狼尾巴。被抓住尾巴的兩隻狼開始嗚嗚叫，裝起可憐，好像被抓了尾巴很痛很難受的模樣。Bilbo不吃那套，嚴厲地瞪著這兩隻偽成年的毛仔。「乖乖趴好。」  
滿意地看他們趴下，Bilbo聽到了手機響聲。是Fili的手機，但是金褐色毛皮的狼趴在地上裝死，根本懶得動。  
「這是Fili的手機。」沒轍的接起電話，Bilbo剛好對上兩匹狼神神彩奕奕的四隻眼睛。  
「…Bilbo？」

===============  
這段前半段悶死了囧！


	9. Took Clan

手機那端的人的聲音他沒聽過，十分陌生，但是只有Thorin呼喚他名字才有那個腔調。Thorin總是有個腔調，那短短的兩個音節，他不會錯認。再次聽到Thorin的聲音讓Bilbo覺得好不真實。  
THORIN.  
他聽的到自己的心跳，發出撲通撲通的巨大的聲響，隨著沉沒時間越長，他的心跳越快，他快緊張死了。  
「…Bilbo？你還在嗎？」  
Bilbo迅速移開手機，把手機放在狂搖尾巴的Fili面前。「給你。」  
兩頭狼失望地垂下尾巴，發出淒涼的哀鳴，金髮吸血鬼才不吃這套。快步往二樓走去，避開兩頭狼變回人的過程，他可不想看兩個大男人光屁股。

幾分鐘後Kili冒冒失失的衝進起居室，Bilbo坐在沙發上姿態優美的看著書。毛躁的Kili嘟著嘴瞪著裝沒事的吸血鬼，滿肚子的話想說。等不到十秒，仍然得不到Bilbo回應的黑髮狼人率先出聲。「你剛剛幹嘛不接電話？」  
「…正確來說，我接起來了。」  
「那你剛剛幹嘛不說話？」Kili死纏爛打，不打算讓Bilbo混過去。  
「Kili！」Fili在樓下的呼喚解救了他，Kili製造不必要的巨大聲響衝下樓，帶著滿滿的不高興。樓下充滿Kili毫不控制音量的聲音與Fili出聲管教弟弟的喝止聲，最後下面回歸平靜。  
Bilbo知道有這兩個毛頭小子不會讓他遭遇任何危險，但是絕不可能這麼平靜。…是誰來了！？沉穩的腳步聲走上來，他抓著書的手直冒汗。  
「親愛的Bilbo。」白髮的長者穿著一席剪裁俐落的高雅西服踏進房間，溫和的笑容充滿慈愛。「你過的還好嗎？」  
「Gandalf。」Bilbo鬆了口氣，把書放在旁邊，上前給他一個擁抱。「我再好也不過了，狀況如何？」  
「很抱歉我派來的人沒有盡責，他們去追蹤失蹤的家人了。」Gandalf在兩人都坐下後說。「今天仍然沒得到任何回報讓我很擔心，幸好你安然無恙。」  
「Gandalf，你不需要抱歉，更不需要派人手過來。我並不構成任何威脅，敵人更不知道我是誰。」Bilbo說，他不希望造成更多的麻煩。百年來低調潛伏在人群中的生活讓他習慣風平浪靜的生活，與Thorin相遇之後發生的事情都  
「你絕對構成一種威脅，我親愛的Bilbo。」Gandalf像聖誕老公公一樣呵呵笑了幾聲，隨即裂開了嘴笑的好不懷好意。「你們那天到底發生什麼事？Elrond決口不提，反而讓我更加好奇。」  
這個問題馬上鬧出一個大紅臉，羞愧想死的金髮吸血鬼打死都不肯回應這個問題，不停的迴避Gandalf的探尋視線。

困在牢房的隔天早上，當Bilbo醒來時他全身只套著Thorin的棉衫，身上蓋著那件與狼人形影不離的大衣外套。衣物的主人打赤膊，沉默的靠著牢房欄杆，坐在距離最遠的斜對角。  
Bilbo試圖移動身子，但是隱密處傳來的刺痛使他畏縮，牢房隱隱約約還殘留點性愛味道。兩人困在尷尬的寂靜裡，小心翼翼的躲避彼此視線。  
Elrond一眼就認出牢房裡的男人是Thorin，英國的狼人首領，雖然沒真正見過面，但多少還是見過照片的。這位新一代狼人首領繼承家族相貌，Elrond確信對方並非近日作亂的元兇。問題是兩個種族交惡多年，打照面就是你死我活的習慣難以改變，更何況還誤困牢房一整夜。「Thorin Oakenshield。」  
Thorin惡狠狠地瞪著牢房外的陌生吸血鬼，煩悶的情緒無處發洩，使他渾身上下都是刺。「你最好考慮清楚把我關在這裡一整夜的後果。」  
Elrond暗嘆一口氣，對方惱怒至極的情緒勢必影響他想合作的計畫，幸好Legolas有知會他抓到幾個人，盡早讓他發現了大烏龍。「請接受我的道歉，當時場面太過混亂，才造成這個誤會。」他示意牢房守衛打開。「但你隻身一人前往Azog的巢穴究竟是為什麼？」  
Thorin神色複雜的看著沉默縮在牆角的金髮吸血鬼，「救人。把被我牽連的吸血鬼救出來。」  
Elrond看著還坐在床上的Bilbo。他當然有注意到Thorin頸部尚未癒合完全的咬痕，空氣中濃重的血味混雜情慾味道，只是出於禮貌沒過問。狼人首領與吸血鬼扯上曖昧關係令人玩味，這或許會是個好的開端？「你的名子？」  
「Bilbo Ba…Took，請讓我直接離開就好。」Bilbo笨拙的試圖下床，白皙的大腿在移動時若隱若現。這讓已經走出牢房的Thorin發出低咆，再度鑽進牢房，用身體擋住所有視線，粗魯的把吸血鬼扯起身，替他穿好風衣。  
Elrond揚眉，圖克家族什麼時候多出了這個繼承姓氏的傢伙？「Gandalf知道你在這裡嗎？」  
Bilbo沒聽出這句話是試探關係，反而緊張兮兮的回答。「他不知道，喔，拜託別知會他。」  
「太遲了，你的家族剛才傾巢二度造訪Azog的窩，再次把那裡翻過一遍。」Elrond說，「我請人通知Gandalf你安全了。」  
機靈的守衛上前遞給Thorin衣物，還遞了幾件較小號的衣服要給Bilbo， Thorin一把搶走，只拿了一條長褲，其餘丟在地上。「你，穿上；你們，出去。」  
被指著鼻子趕出去的Elrond阻止發怒守衛掄起拳頭，很配合地離開。

「Bilbo，你不能單獨待在這裡了。」Gandalf的話成功讓他脫離那晚的回憶，長者收回捉弄人的表情，嚴肅的說。「Azog還活著，他清楚你和Thorin有所牽連，就算你們現在毫無聯繫，也無法改變他的認知。」  
「Azog要是夠聰明就會注意到Thorin討厭吸血鬼。」Bilbo悶悶不樂的說，心理微微刺痛著。  
他討厭我。  
「他的兄弟就是被吸血鬼殺死的，他當然會討厭吸血鬼，但是Thorin也明白你們是不一樣的。」Gandalf安慰道，「你真的不一樣，你是我見過最溫和的吸血鬼了。」  
「也是最沒用的。」Bilbo很鬱悶，自從捲入這場風波後，他就一直在拖累別人，被抓、要人保護，再次後悔自己當初怎麼不多花點時間學防身。  
「你有顆善良的心，這些是我們已經失去的。」Gandalf拍拍Bilbo的胸口，「我擔心你在這裡的安全，Bilbo，跟我回去吧，讓家族照顧你。」  
「我們家已經和圖克家族斷絕往來這麼多年，自我有記憶以來，唯一有過真正接觸的只有你…這樣沒問題嗎？」Bilbo遲疑地說，孤身一人太久他其實也是期待見到親人的，更想了解他母親的家族。  
「你是圖克家族的合法唯一繼承人，Bilbo，你絕對沒問題。」Gandalf說，「你的祖父一直都沒能理解你母親的選擇，但他愛你母親勝過一切，你繼承很多你母親的特點，你祖父會很歡迎你的。」  
「你一定都挑好話講…」知道Gandalf說服力驚人的Bilbo抱怨，即使上當很多次他還是很容易被這個慈眉善目的長者唬弄。「我不想繼承圖克家族，Gandalf，你知道我嚮往的是什麼。我喜歡這間店，我喜歡平靜的生活，這才是我的家。」  
「我不會逼你繼承，但你的家族需要你，Bilbo。你知道你是吸血鬼和狼人合作的關鍵，這個橋梁是你搭起的，就當這是場冒險，試試看吧。」  
看著笑嘻嘻的白髮長者，金髮吸血鬼嘆氣。他當然知道自己成為關鍵，Thorin有多在意他的安危，就有多為難。要不是清楚事實並非如此，他都開始覺得他是個引Thorin上鉤的誘餌，讓狼人首領進退兩難最終決定合作。  
「這事件的開端就是個陷阱，在Thorin Oakenshield找上你的一年前，他的弟弟Frerin死在倫敦，距離這裡幾個街區而已。當時矛頭馬上指向這個區域的管理者，圖克家族，因為他的弟弟是被飲盡血液後才被砍頭的，吸血鬼除掉狼人的慣用手段。Thorin趕到這裡時我們好好的談了一下…是的，應該說…先打了一場大家都傷勢嚴重的群架後，我們才能好好溝通。」收到Bilbo不以為然的表情，Gandalf承認。「Thorin很固執，但他有理性，最終我們都退了一步。我們替他找到殺害Frerin的那群吸血鬼，讓他殲滅那群吸血鬼。」  
Bilbo不敢想像Thorin知道自己弟弟慘死訊息的表情，他一定傷心透了。  
「Saruman想必是想找個吸血鬼家族開刀，才會選在圖克家族的四周作亂。這也是為什麼你書店的四周，會有吸血鬼找狼人事端的事情發生，其實整個城市陷入這個混亂已經很久。」Gandalf解釋道，「吸血鬼和狼人打了千年的仗，有大把的恩怨，卻不會濫殺引發真正的大戰。而Thorin就是不相信他弟弟的死因只是搶地盤的犧牲，所以他留在倫敦追查。」  
「所以他會來到我的店…純屬巧合？」Bilbo遲疑地說。「他並不是發現我有問題？」  
「其實我覺得有一部份他是有發現你不對勁，但是你後來隱藏的越來越好…或是他分神沒注意到。」Gandalf笑著說，「狼人的鼻子靈敏，遠遠的就能聞到血味，比起嗜血的吸血鬼更容易聞到。要不是你停止用血、又沒有特別受傷，還成天和一大群狼人混在一起，他應該能察覺到。」  
「你怎麼一直在幫他說話？怎麼不說我隱藏的技巧高明。」Bilbo有點不是滋味，雖然能體諒Thorin對吸血鬼的痛恨，但是他怎麼能把殺人兇手與自己畫上等號？吸血鬼和狼人的差距有什麼好擔憂的？  
「你要是看到他把四散各地的整巢吸血鬼，一個不漏的全部抓起來，你當然會幫他說話。事實上，要不是我是負責照料你吸血鬼這一面，我大概也只會認為你是個愛下廚的書店老闆。」Gandalf搖頭說，很失禮的打量了Bilbo的全身。「而且你肉肉的。」  
「………」

 

Gandalf指點到為止，並沒有繼續解釋，但是Bilbo可以猜的到Saruman的陷阱是什麼。  
挑起圖克家族與都靈(Thorin的家族名)的戰爭，製造衝突，讓吸血鬼與狼人的紛爭再度被挑起，到時為了戰爭，人類會大批的被轉化。這個計畫卻被Thorin和Bilbo的關係毀的一乾二淨。這代表Saruman有透過什麼管道知道他是圖克家族繼承人，才會讓Azog來抓他，可惜Azog似乎沒被信任，連他是個吸血鬼的訊息都不知道。如同Gandalf所建議，回到圖克家族，會是最好的解決辦法。

緊張兮兮的見了同樣不自在的矮小長者（原來是媽媽這邊的遺傳），遺傳母親的面孔似乎拉近彼此距離，Bilbo詫異的發現外祖父很親切。長輩一股勁兒的熱情招呼之下，Bilbo很快地就在家族本宅邸安頓下來，其餘家族幹部明白族長有心維護，也不怎麼叨擾。  
在滿是吸血鬼的宅邸他的日子也過得很平靜，每天他就到樓下的圖書館翻書，悠閒安逸的很。一周後，閱讀量本來就很大的Bilbo發現沒什麼有趣的書看了，宅邸的人又各過各的沒一個認識，他快被無聊死。Gandalf幾日後得知Bilbo有沒事做的困擾，找了一個認識已久的朋友指導他防身武術。  
這個朋友頭髮長及至肩膀，臉上滿是鬍渣與短鬚，有些不修邊幅。身穿著皮製大衣，整身黑漆漆的，全身上下好像都藏著武器。脫下外套後Bilbo注意到男人的刺青遍布雙手，包含手掌手指與整個手臂，連頸部都有。男人自我介紹說是叫Strider(譯為水黽，又有大步走的意思)，Bilbo覺得應該是假名，哪個父母會給自己孩子取個昆蟲名子啊？但是在Strider與其他吸血鬼的切磋打鬥後，他終於能明白為什麼。Strider的攻擊敏捷迅速，動作輕盈，移動時幾乎沒有聲音，每個和他切磋的人幾乎都是三兩下的就被打趴在地。  
Strider擅長武器是劍，但這只是因為那把劍他隨身攜帶比較常使用，在被迫使練習所有武器一遍尋找合適的時，Strider已經證明他任何武器都能靈活運用。Bilbo最後只好勉強選了一把短小的匕首使用，他全身上下大概只有速度能入Strider的眼。  
幾天下來，他差點沒被這個邋遢的男人活活虐待死，吸血鬼的體力與復原能力很好，但也不是這樣訓練的。幾周後，Bilbo在訓練時終於能連續閃過Strider的攻擊，並且沒有在隨隨便便把匕首掉到地上之後，男人宣布訓練到此為止。  
倒也不是放棄Bilbo，而是他有急事要去辦。Strider臨走前才告訴Bilbo他的本名是Aragorn，Strider只是他的稱號，還開玩笑說要是Bilbo失誤殺死人類時就能再見到他。  
「Bilbo，你連Aragorn是什麼人都沒問嗎？」Gandalf在聽到Bilbo的疑問時，差點沒噴出杯子裡面的血。「你難道都沒注意到他身上的味道？」  
「…人類的血味？……他是人類嗎！？我還以為他每次訓練我時都先用餐了…我以為這是避免他氣到想咬我？有時候笨拙到我都想咬我自己了…」Bilbo乾巴巴的說，還是不敢置信。「他的速度非常快，甚至跟我不相上下！」  
「他是獵人，狩獵所有犯下罪刑的非人類。」長者解釋，「最初的獵人，Elessar的子孫。他們數量稀少，活的也遠比人類長很多，也是我們的剋星。」  
「找他來教我真是大材小用…」Bilbo嘆氣，再度拿出他那把匕首。雖然沒能真正參與戰鬥，但他好歹也有學到一些招式，比起只會讓人保護的自己，進步許多。

註：在這裡解釋一下，Strider因為翻譯上有些不一樣，台灣譯作神行客，大陸譯作大步、健步俠，所以我再度直接用英文避免麻煩。托爾金大神本身是研究語言的，所以我也不太敢亂做解釋，只是因為劇情需要選擇這個字的另一個意思去貫穿劇情。


	10. Sooner or later

Bilbo能感受到宅邸越來越緊張的情緒，吸血鬼與狼人的聯盟能抵擋的激進派擴張能力終究有限，大戰近日將至。原本都會在訓練是練習的Bilbo不得不把空間讓給出戰的吸血鬼，沒其他事情做的Bilbo只得跑去廚房消磨時間。  
這個廚房除了裝裝樣子給外人看以外，也可以給宅內吸血鬼的人類血袋使用，縱使他自從來這裡就沒遇過半個人類，廚房裡的補給還是挺周全的。吸血鬼不用攝取血液以外的食物，可是還是有喜歡吃一般食物的人在，Bilbo靠著廚藝倒是與幾個低層的吸血鬼混的挺好。  
製作餅乾、糕點的時間，他總是不由自主的想起與那群毛躁、吵鬧、活潑無比的狼人，那段鬧騰的時光帶給他從未遭遇過的快樂。情感是人類生活的一切，他曾羨慕人類相處的感情、羨慕母親與父親的愛情；卻始終沒勇氣去做更多的嘗試，因為一次的失敗就讓他嚐盡苦果。  
如同人類到學校的期間，他見證人類最醜陋的一面。他被嫉妒、被排擠；他穿著得體，被認為奢華炫耀；他成績好，深受師長喜愛，被認為是個應聲蟲。那段時間他過的很痛苦，身邊沒有任何人能夠解釋為什麼，他從未感受到這樣的孤獨。  
他退縮了，離人群遠遠的，越遠越安心。一整年內，他說的話不超過50句，大部分的對話都是在超商進行，在結帳時說要不要刷卡等等。他還以為自己漫長的一生就會這樣過去，直到Gandalf找到了他，改變也慢慢的開始。  
Gandalf多活他好幾世紀，當然也遭遇過背叛、傷害，但是他告訴Bilbo不管是誰都有好的一面與壞的一面。在他的勸說之下，Bilbo再度嘗試去接觸人群，只不過又是一次傷害。率先發現追求Bilbo的女人是個騙婚的詐欺師後，Gandalf很無奈的判斷他只是運氣差、不太會看人，還是多活幾年觀察人類後再嘗試會比較好。  
那天，當Fili和Kili粗魯的闖進他的店裡，開始了這一切。他開始相信人有好的一面，呃…雖然這夥人不算完全的『人』。被稱作友情的情感慢慢的建立，加上簡直猛烈燃燒的複雜情感…愛情；Bilbo回想起來，那短短的幾週時光他體會的比以往的幾百年都還要多。  
無論最終他們的結果如何，他都會永遠記得這一段時光，還有…為了他與Thorin被扼殺的感情難過好一陣子。  
Bilbo原先有些自嘲自己的悲觀，但是這幾日Thorin造訪圖克家族，與Gandalf議事的消息傳到他耳中，這麼多次機會，Thorin卻都沒來找自己。對他來說這證明了很多事情，比如…Thorin不想再見到他。  
把各種口味的餅乾放進冰箱冷卻，他滿意的微笑。暗自希望隔天來看時，這些點心會會像前幾天一樣，被拿的一乾二淨。無論是誰吃到這些餅乾都是他的榮幸，這些會使人輕鬆愉快的食物，是他能為這個家族做的最後心力。

 

Bilbo闔上食譜，探出房外。  
走廊寂靜一片，夜晚忙碌吵鬧的聲音都已經遠去。距離天亮剩幾個小時，心煩意亂難以安寢的他決定去廚房做點東西，消磨幾個小時。  
冰箱裡的餅乾都還在，這幾次都很捧場的人還沒來拿走。Bilbo慢條斯理的把莓果的蒂頭一個個拔除，提前準備材料。  
腳步聲逐漸靠近，緊接著是一陣驚呼，讓背對門口的金髮吸血鬼嚇一跳。  
「Bilbo！」  
Fili和Kili吃驚的大叫，猛然撲上前去摟著來不及轉身的吸血鬼。瘦弱的金髮男人被不懂控制力道的擁抱勒的發疼，仍處驚嚇狀態不知做何反應。  
「你們快把他勒死了。」半晌，跟在這兩個人之後進入廚房的Thorin出聲。  
Bilbo僵硬了起來，終於懂得察言觀色的兩個毛小子鬆開他，急急忙忙的先從冰箱把餅乾搜刮出來，才爭先恐後的溜出現場。  
「Bilbo。」悅耳的聲音溫柔的喚道。  
藍色的汁液低落桌面，鬆開不小心捏爛的藍莓，Bilbo不發一語的走去流理台洗手，沉默的把東西收拾好，看也不看出聲叫他的人。沒見到人覺得寂寞，見到了又生出一股怨氣，憑什麼他可以決定一切，掌控所有的結果？受夠被動狀態的吸血鬼瞬間氣勢高漲，姿態擺的超高。  
吸血鬼擺明不想裡他的背對不轉身，Thorin直接雙手搭上他的肩膀，將他摟到懷中。熟悉的甜甜香味讓狼人發笑，溫暖甜膩的味道縈繞在鼻尖，就算現在知道Bilbo是個吸血鬼，還是覺得反差。  
原先不怎麼搭理的Bilbo忍不住嘆息，這個擁抱充滿了歉意與懇求，瞬間使他眼眶刺痛，雖然很感動，但他有些不願意如此輕易饒過這個男人。想到很可能是因為聯盟Thorin才來找他，Bilbo就一陣氣悶。  
「鬆開。」Bilbo說，聲音比他計畫中還微弱。  
Thorin沒有立即鬆開，停頓一會兒才抽身。  
Bilbo往前走了幾步拉開距離後才回過身看著狼人，一樣還是那對惑人的漂亮藍色眼眸。慣用的風衣被Bilbo帶走後，換上另外一件黑色皮衣，穿搭沒什麼改變，只是配戴的武器裝備比以往多上一倍。Thorin下巴有新茂的胡渣，看起來有些疲憊，平時會收攏到後頭的瀏海垂落在額邊，頭髮些微長長更顯年輕。  
「你還在生氣。」  
「…我才沒有生氣。」Bilbo立刻回答，明顯的表示在賭氣。  
「你適應的很好。」Thorin轉移話題，往廚房內走去。  
察覺這樣會讓距離縮短的Bilbo像在玩躲貓貓一樣跟著移動，讓兩人保持安全距離。「還不錯。」  
「等這一切結束，我再去幫你修裡房門。」Thorin冷不防說。  
聽的一清二楚的Bilbo想起那天的吻與狼人扭斷門把的戒備表情，一點輕微的血味順風飄過就讓Thorin緊張不已，他的關心與在意根本不用再三求證。  
「…你把門把放在外套口袋。」  
「而我的外套在你那裡。」Thorin接話道，「那天的事情，我很抱歉。」  
對於大聲兇他與咳咳咳（You Knew）。  
尷尬的不知作何反應，金髮吸血鬼臉頰有些發紅，慌張的模樣煞是可愛，大大降低他的氣勢。「我要去睡覺了！」  
非常丟臉的落荒而逃。

 

Bilbo的拗氣沒能堅持點讓Fili和Kili扼腕，在他們和好後，當初拚命想湊合兩人的狼人兄弟後悔萬分，少了很多看好戲機會。現在圖克家族的廚房成為新的覓食據點，根據會在稍晚前來廚房報到的Thorin所言，目前他們天天與戰力切磋武藝，這兩個孩子總是會在結束後直接往這裡鑽。  
「你不知道你原諒舅舅以後他多快活啊，練槍練的非常起勁。」Kili哇哇怪叫，非常誇大。「他中靶數都快追上我了！」  
「我還沒原諒他！」  
「而且整個人神清氣爽，打人特別用力。」Fili動動瘀青還沒消退下巴，撇著嘴心有餘悸。  
「我就說我還沒原諒他了！」  
無視他的抗辯似乎是狼人的天性，即時他努力冷淡的對待Thorin，狼人首領還是面不改色的天天來找他；即使他拚命的向Fili和Kili澄清他還在生氣，兩個年輕的狼然還是把這句話當耳邊風。  
事實證明狼人在察覺到端倪以後，感覺是非常敏銳的。Bilbo幾天後就被Thorin『誠懇』的歉意輕而易舉的攻陷，莫名其妙的被吻的發昏。Thorin獨裁的決定這個吻代表一切雨過天晴，不再與他保持距離，見面時都很自然的貼上去動手動腳，狼的屬性表露的非常明顯。

幾日後，他們與激進派的大戰正式開打。紛爭早已暗地裡存在，宣戰使一切更加白熱化，明目張膽的上街鬥毆。安插在政要周圍或是本身就是政要的人與激進派互相牽，多少控制了一部分的事態。  
Thorin臭著一張臉解釋Saruman的勢力在他們的聯盟下已經不堪一擊，而Thranduil的作風一直都很鐵血，特別的警告與露臉就讓蠢蠢欲動的吸血鬼乖乖不敢吭聲，趁機殲滅很多初起的反叛之心。  
「少了Saruman，Azog不足為懼。」Thorin說道。  
「所以你這次是去搜捕Azog？」知道Thorin與Thranduil很不對盤，體貼的沒在多問，卻發現這句話讓Thorin臉色更臭。  
「你站那麼遠幹嘛？」語氣很粗魯，Thorin心情落至冰點。  
「你全身都是血。」Bilbo眨眨眼，像是他問了什麼笨問題，刻意放慢語調。  
「傷口還沒完全收口。」Thorin查看手臂與腹部，拉開衣服時有些刺痛。「過來。」  
雖然有種不好的預感，Bilbo還是順從的走了過去。

 

預感成真，脹紅著臉湊到傷口邊小心翼翼的舔著。不敢相信Thorin能輕鬆的拉起染血的上衣露出精壯的腹部，面不改色問他缺不缺血。聽到Bilbo拚命說自己吃的很飽時還沉下臉，嚴厲的指控他說謊。  
Thorin很敏銳的察覺自從他第一天見面後，Bilbo身上淡淡的血味就消失了，這個傻傻的吸血鬼八成又戒掉血液避免尷尬。看著露出伸長半調子的虎牙，心中湧現的不是厭惡，而是覺得很可愛產生想碰觸的慾望。Thorin更確信自己一點都不介意Bilbo是吸血鬼還是人類。  
舔吮傷口沒耗費多少時間，畢竟狼人的愈合力很強。血沒喝到多少，被挑起食慾的Bilbo貪婪的舔著殘存的血液，水痕從左胸蔓延到右腰側。  
頸後被Thorin輕輕搔弄著，吸血鬼舒服的輕哼，漂亮的眼睛由下往上望著他，這角度惑人至極。拉起吸血鬼Thorin離開方才倚靠的料理台，輕鬆的把Bilbo放上檯面，沒等對方來得及反應就急切的吻了上去。強勢的入侵，唇舌緊密交纏。Bilbo無暇顧及喘氣，親密動作傳來的感覺令人心神皆醉。  
Thorin手掌所及之處都跟著發熱，從未感受到這麼強烈的吸引力，體內傳達強烈的慾望，Bilbo伸手去扯狼人的衣服。難得的主動引來黑髮男人邪惡的要命的舔唇裂嘴壞笑，差點電的Bilbo手腳發軟。「萬一有人來…很難解釋，動作得快點了。」

 

貼在耳邊的低沉聲音刻意壓低成氣音，吹的吸血鬼耳根發紅全身發麻。太過緊張讓解衣服的動作重重受阻，靈巧的手指現在笨拙的無法解開一顆扣子。「Thorin…」  
可憐兮兮的求救模樣觸發狼人難耐的低咆，鬆開揉捏Bilbo臀部與撫摸大腿根部的手掌。親一口紅腫的唇辦，Thorin找回一點理智。「撫摸我。」  
Bilbo傻愣不解的看著他，順著視線才會意過來。「…我…我技術應該很差。」  
「嗯。」Thorin含糊的回應，一邊啃吮金髮吸血鬼白皙的頸側，一邊靈活的解開Bilbo馬甲和襯衫的扣子。  
磨蹭猶豫的手解開Thorin的褲頭，在男人舌頭混雜牙齒的啃吮下努裡維持理智，把手伸進男人的褲子裡。手指碰上硬的發燙的東西時，Thorin縮了一下脖子。  
「怎麼了！？」深怕自己做錯事情的金髮男人立刻收手，不安的看著男人。  
「你的手也太冰了吧。」Thorin沙啞的說，抓著Bilbo的內衣，打算從吸血鬼的手臂把繁雜的衣物一起脫掉。「舉高你的手。」  
「不行，這樣很難穿回去，要一件件脫掉...」還在堅持自己原則的Bilbo抗議，手臂硬式不肯配合的抵抗。  
「那你別脫了，抱住我。」Thorin說，伸手去解開Bilbo的褲子。  
「啥？」  
狼人把Bilbo的雙手放在自己的肩上，讓他離開檯面後剝掉吸血鬼的褲子。腦海有如剝蛋殼的聯想讓男人發笑，惡劣的大力揉捏巧挺的臀部，讓發楞的吸血鬼彈了一下回過神。  
注意到自己下身赤裸的Bilbo眼睛瞪的老大，臉熱的要冒煙。羞窘的試圖用雙手去阻擋Thorin的視線，卻被男人輕而易舉的避開。  
「你的手冷死了。」Thorin埋怨，把Bilbo往自己拉近一些，讓自己硬的要命的陰莖和Bilbo的靠在一起，帶有硬繭的手指毫不猶豫的擼動。「你皮膚也太白了吧？」  
「哇啊！別說了。」慘叫著捂住自己的臉，吸血鬼不想在折磨自己的眼睛，頭靠在Thorin的右肩逃避現實。  
燈光下更能清楚欣賞Bilbo白皙的身軀，因為害羞讓身體泛紅更加可愛。Thorin突然想起自己沒帶到潤滑的東西，這樣進入會很困難。吻著白皙的肩頭，狼人看見料理台的牆面上放著的食用油。

 

雙腿敞開坐在料理台邊緣，被大量食用油潤滑過的地方正努力吞嚥著第三根手指。Bilbo鼻翼隨著激烈的呼吸煽動，靠在Thorin的頸側，好似能聞到皮膚下流竄的血液。他又餓又渴，下身更是貪婪的希望能被深入，能有更硬更粗的東西進入到他體內。「Thorin…」  
撐在身體兩邊的手抬高環住狼人的肩頸，讓自己能看Thorin漂亮的藍色眼睛。情慾讓漂亮的藍色更顯耀眼，反射自己的藍眼睛知道他的意思。抽出擴張他體內的手指，Thorin調整好姿勢，開始真正的進入他。  
「My Love。」Thorin悅耳的呼喚像是世上最動聽的樂曲，讓人沈醉。  
Bilbo裂開嘴，用力在狼人的頸部動脈咬了下去。汨汨湧出的血液被貪婪的吸血鬼一滴不落的飲進，撞擊體內敏感點的快感伴隨精力來源的湧進，讓Bilbo在幾下抽插後就射了出來。白色的液體濺上Thorin已經癒合，僅留下紅色痕跡的傷口。  
高潮使吸血鬼愉快的發顫，冰冷的手指染上了男人灼熱的體溫，正愉快的撫摸男人緊實的腹肌。舌頭留戀的舔著快速癒合的傷口，用帶著鼻音像是在撒嬌的聲音念著男人的名字。「Thorin…」  
狼人摟著吸血鬼的腰，輕鬆的把他抱起來移動到餐桌上。平躺在餐桌上的Bilbo就像佳餚一般，等著他繼續開動。Thorin親吻殘留血腥味道的唇，封住發聲的來源，再次猛烈的抽插起來。

 

事後，滿足的狼人坐在餐椅上看著發紅的Bilbo邊穿著衣服，邊咒罵著他。也許接下來的日子吸血鬼都會對來廚房有很深的陰影，下次可能要直接去Bilbo的房間裡堵人。

 

這種太糾葛的戰鬥無能請讓我敷衍了事過去orz  
是說我對廚房也有點陰影了


	11. Strike back

Azog行蹤不定，每當Thorin在接到消息立刻趕去通報地點時，早已人去樓空，多次追捕都是撲空收場。沒能逃走的Saruman被缺乏耐心的Thranduil一腳踹暈，差人抬回Mirkwood的地牢，和Elrond兩人聯手逼供出聯盟名單。  
成功扳倒激進派智囊首領的Thranduil笑容燦爛，在開會時還特意挑釁追捕Azog多次失敗的Thorin。所以在商議如何處理這些聯盟反叛者，兩人前所未聞的想法一致時，Elrond馬上看穿兩人想靠殺戮人數判讀輸贏的真正目的，制止了他們的行為。  
仍待在圖克宅邸的Bilbo再次與風塵僕僕的Aragorn見面，借機拜託對方繼續指導他防禦。無論圖克家族的主人多麼歡迎他，書店才是他心裡認定的家。  
溫柔的Aragorn很快的答應，認真的指導Bilbo，特別針對速度與閃避來指導，畢竟Bilbo不是有勇氣奪人性命的人。

「你們在幹嘛？」  
在訓練廳糾正Bilbo攻擊姿勢的Aragorn抬起頭，詫異的發現門外的男人是狼人首領Thorin。讓他更吃驚的是，他的學生竟然開心的湊上去和那個以冷酷出名的男人摟摟抱抱。  
停留在Thorin浴血屠殺吸血鬼的記憶，Aragorn很難與面前溫柔的男人連結起來。親人慘死對狼人來說就像是少了四肢般的痛，卻沒見過有誰能一個人殺死這麼多吸血鬼的。  
「Thorin Oakenshield。」Aragorn點頭打招呼，終於明白固執的要命、有強烈偏見的Thorin為何會與Mirkwood聯盟。  
對於即時把自己理智拉回來，把他一拳打醒阻止他釀成屠殺吸血鬼大禍的獵人，Thorin挺有好感。慎重的握手過後，Thorin認真的和Aragorn討論適合Bilbo的攻擊與防禦招數有哪些。  
沒有Azog消息的Thorin悶的發慌，正巧和Aragorn合作，鍛鍊起活的太愉快、身為吸血鬼還長出很多贅肉的Bilbo。雖然Thorin和Aragorn交流了不少技巧，但Bilbo快被他們搞掛了。

 

有空閒就膩在一起的兩人，處於美名為熱戀期，旁人看到不該看的則會怒叱發情期的難分難捨狀態中，而有時候在訓練的中場休息時會被閃的眼睛痛的Aragorn是目前最大的受害者。  
因為老闆賴在這裡，Balin和一干狼人為了找首領，頻繁的進出圖克宅邸。原先最多三個狼人來訪已經讓圖克家族的吸血鬼們頗有微辭，現在一次來個五個或者更多，素來高傲且養尊處優的長老們無法忍受，紛紛向圖克家族的族長抗議。  
將族內大小事務交給Gandalf處理多年，鮮少經手處理事情的族長威嚴依舊存在，淡淡的回應Thorin等人是盟友後，就不再多言。嚴肅的族長私底下卻以爺爺的身分，熱烈稱讚Bilbo手段高明、眼光絕佳，很是滿意。獲得許可後，貪吃的Fili和Kili天天報到，兩人老愛以兩人戀情戲弄Bilbo，老惹的羞憤交加的吸血鬼遷怒Thorin。  
激進派的殘存支持者不是死亡就是消失蹤影，兩個月之後，Bilbo終於被Gandalf放行，回到了他的書店。

 

「Bilbo。」Thorin低聲呼喚，希望引起沉浸在文字裡的人的注意力。  
「啊…嗯。」Bilbo正看到精采處，無暇分神。聽到名字只是下意識的應了一聲，根本沒意識到是Thorin來了。  
嘆息看著自家的情人，這一年的相處下來，Thorin明白這本書不看完Bilbo是不會搭理他的。在Bilbo額頭輕輕的一吻，Thorin乾脆從書櫃裡也抽出一本來打發時間。  
Bilbo的書店能讓人沈澱情緒，經營保鏢公司的Thorin無法完全擺脫血腥，但是只要回到這裡，緊繃的神經都能慢慢放鬆。他知道許多人有與他相同的感受，除了目標食物的Fili和Kili之外，Ori、Dwalin、Dori等人也時常來報到。有時候書店會擠上10多個人，熱鬧的不像話，氣的Bilbo直接把他們一個個推出去，直吼著這裡是書店不是酒吧，連Thorin也不得倖免。  
有時獵人Aragorn也會來書店造訪，自從與Thorin認識後兩人討論起合作的關係，不時會委託Thorin保護一些獵捕非人過程的受害者。在狼人吃驚的目光下，Bilbo尷尬的展示他能做訓練室的地下室，在氣憤的目光下繼續拜託Aragorn訓練他。時間一長，Bilbo發現他在攻擊上也很有速度優勢，因為沒人能像他這麼快。  
「當初看你弱不禁風的模樣，還怕你被附近出沒的吸血鬼當血袋吸乾，沒想到現在成為血袋的反倒是我。」Thorin任由Bilbo在他頸部吸食血液，手指沾著潤滑液在Bilbo的穴口勾動著。  
「又沒吸很多。」Bilbo輕聲喘氣回應，伸出舌頭把唇上的血舔淨。「要開店了，Thorin。」  
讓吸血鬼跪趴在床上，Thorin下床，雙手掐著白皙的翹臀，深深的撞進他體內。「那我得快點了？」  
緊閉雙唇憋住聲音，Bilbo抓起一邊的枕頭，把臉埋進去。

 

Bilbo靠著椅子，輕輕隨著店內播放的音樂哼著歌。今夜Thorin臨時有事沒來，店裡就剩他一人，久違的獨自一人看店挺寂寞的。再過一個小時就能關門，這時間通常都沒有客人，讓吸血鬼有提早歇業的念頭。  
遠處突然傳來一聲槍響。  
Bilbo跳起身，從桌底下抓起匕首與手槍。  
他能聽到左右鄰居被驚醒，下床開燈的聲音，接著是急促的腳步聲，奔跑聲在寂靜的街道特別響亮。看到衝過來的是Fili和Kili，Bilbo生氣了。「Thorin在哪裡？」  
Fili和Kili對看一眼，小心翼翼的看著怒氣沖沖的Bilbo。「去追人了。」  
「你們今天不來，是因為有Azog的蹤跡嗎？」Bilbo問，自從一年前被綁走過，Thorin未曾讓他獨自一人，今天會這樣果然是愈謀。  
「其他人呢？」  
碰撞聲響從後門傳來，Bilbo不用他們回答就明白今夜他根本不是獨自一人，周圍的狼人夥伴根本沒有離開。  
「Bilbo，Thorin這麼做是不希望你受傷…。」Fili說，沒預料到Bilbo會這麼生氣，有些畏縮的說。  
「我要去睡了。」Bilbo沒有正面回應，被蒙在鼓里好似傻瓜的感覺讓他鬱悶，雖然能理解大家是為了他好，畢竟不管怎麼訓練他的應變能力還不足，可能會拖到後腿，但是心理還是很難受。  
跳上床沒多久，房門就被Kili粗魯的撞開。  
「Bilbo！Thorin不見了！」

 

 

「狀況如何？」Aragorn踏進書店，不寬敞的結帳櫃檯圍了一群人。  
「Aragorn。」看到是他，Bilbo鬆了一口氣。「毫無頭緒，根本不知道是被帶去哪裡。」  
「我和Thorin是在這條街口分開的，因為他們兩人分兩路跑。」Dwalin說，比著地圖上的路線。「朝這個方向與這邊。」  
Aragorn點頭，「我從那裡找起，時間沒超過半小時吧？」  
Bilbo搖頭。  
「Azog已經斷了手臂，失去盟友，他這次出擊會很拼命，因為他沒有退路了。」Balin說，「等一下會是場硬戰。」  
「你跟我去。」Aragorn仔細看著地圖，對Bilbo說。「你們先別抗議，狼人味太重容易使他們先提高警覺，我和Bilbo分頭觀察情勢後再與你們會合。」  
本來想大聲反對的Fili和Kili撇嘴，無法反駁之下只得乖乖聽話。  
Aragorn領著Bilbo，小心翼翼的避開接獲報警的警員，到了分岔地點。看著Aragorn不時蹲下查看地板與觀察牆面，很肯定的往前走。Bilbo跟著Aragorn走進防火巷，然後獵人停下腳步。  
「就是那間。」他指著夾在兩間破敗公寓之間的破舊的民宅。

 

 

「嗚！」腹部被狠狠的連擊，Thorin從昏迷中驚醒。受到撞擊昏迷的腦後，傳達強烈刺痛，初睜眼他根本看不到，一切模糊不清，好一陣子才恢復。他躺滿是灰塵與垃圾的地上，雙手與雙腳被綁的死緊。屋內非常的幽暗，光線僅靠著幾個閃爍的白色燈管支撐，空間頗大，但空氣充滿潮溼與悶臭，他身處的地方八成是地下室。  
「Thorin Oakenshield。」Azog的聲音從後方傳來，隨後高大的身影走到他面前。「你真狼狽。」  
Thorin看著Azog的斷肢，只是冷笑。「彼此彼此。」  
Azog沒有生氣，反而笑的很開心。「一切都如我所料，Thorin Oakenshield，你成了最完美的誘餌！你們以為我會再抓一次那個傻呼呼的混種？別開玩笑了。」  
「你吠夠了沒？」Thorin並沒有因此動搖，就算被Azog抓到他也不屑像弱者般受怕。  
「他們已經來了。」Azog用力踢了Thorin一腳，讓他翻身正對門口。  
「Bilbo！」Thorin瞪大眼睛，不敢相信的瞪著樓梯上的人影。  
「Thorin…你沒事吧？」站在樓梯頂端的金髮人影說。  
「你怎麼會來！？笨蛋！」原先冷靜的男人激動的吼著，徒勞嘗試掙開捆著自己的繩子。  
Bilbo和Aragorn兩個人一前一後被槍抵著腦袋，雙手舉高的走下地下室，兩個人都出奇的鎮定。  
「就是現在！」Aragorn大喊，與Bilbo同時動作，頭往側邊閃並伸手向後搶走槍枝。  
Thorin目瞪口呆的看著Bilbo敏捷的側身閃到旁邊，Aragorn帥氣的兩槍解決前後制服他們的人。  
「你們最好停下來。」Azog懶洋洋的說，未受傷的手拿著槍，惡劣的敲著Thorin的腦袋，無法動彈的高傲男人差點被氣炸心肺。「不然萬一走火...」  
「你逃不了的。」Bilbo緊張的說。  
「Azog，無論你的計畫是什麼，都是徒勞。」Aragorn向Thorin眨眨眼，像是要他放心。無視Thorin要他帶Bilbo離開的嘴型，從樓梯走下去。  
Azog瞇起眼，用槍枝握把狠敲猝及不妨的Thorin，狼人悶哼一聲暈了過去。「你們都下來。」  
放倒樓上人的Aragorn和Bilbo詫異的看著十幾個男人陸續走下來，個個都孔武有力手持武器，人數瞬間一面倒，再度被收掉手上的武器。  
「砍了他。」Azog示意其中一名手下上前，讓他了結Thorin的性命。  
看著男人拿刀靠近Thorin，腦後有冰冷的槍枝抵著的Bilbo睜大眼睛，心跳如雷。「住手！」  
沒來得及細想，金髮吸血鬼就衝上前使盡全力撞開持刀的人，不管身後數聲的連續槍響，用隨身的匕首解開他手腳的束縛。緊緊的抱住Thorin，他抬頭看著Azog與他手下們。「離他遠一點！」  
「你怎麼這麼快！？」Azog瞪大眼睛，沒料到Bilbo的速度。近距離就朝Bilbo的腦袋開槍，卻被他用飛快的速度閃開。  
Aragorn抓住左右兩個抵著他的男人，趁他們閃神時開始攻擊，瞬間擊倒好幾個人。「Bilbo，別停下來！」  
Azog連開數槍卻被Aragorn避開，和獵人徒手打了起來。  
雖然仍在顫抖，Bilbo還是成功架住其中一名狼人發狂的攻擊，用力把匕首捅進胸口。  
「Thorin！醒來！」Bilbo滿手是血，顫抖的搖晃Thorin，染血的匕首滑溜溜的很噁心，他卻不敢鬆手，因為眼前的人需要他保護。  
「Bilbo！你們在哪裡！」  
「在地下室！」Bilbo摟著仍昏迷不醒的Thorin，感謝援手的抵達。  
Aragorn成功用迴旋踢踹倒Azog，上前和Bilbo合力抬起Thorin。「先把他帶出去。」  
合力把Thorin抬到一樓，Aragorn驚覺後方有人靠近，但已來不及回過身。  
「有破綻。」金髮的俊美男人替他擋下這一招，優雅的抓著攻擊者的手，用過間摔與心臟一劍，直接替他送行。  
「Legolas，你來了。」Aragorn感激的一笑，差點沒上前在漂亮的臉上來一記謝禮。  
Azog和幾名手下掙扎衝上樓來，沒想到是這種敵重我寡的情況，原先狂妄的Azog計畫徹底失敗，使他越發驚慌。  
「鬆開我，Bilbo。」  
Bilbo驚慌的四處張望，最後才想起自己抱著Thorin，剛剛的聲音就是來自他懷裡。  
額角的瘀傷與擦傷不再流血，回過神的狼人盯著Azog，挑釁之意在明顯也不過。推開想阻止他的手下，Azog丟開手上的槍械。

 

不會寫打鬥，當初我到底吃了什麼要打這個底稿啊虐

一群蠢蛋跑來跑去幹架啊！我...我...


	12. Epilogue

Bilbo餵Thorin吃一片削好的蘋果，兩個人自然的動作讓原本安靜趴在床邊的Kili和Fili曖昧的偷笑，愛吵鬧的細胞又開始蠢蠢欲動。

「停，你舅舅要休息，你們兩個去書店幫忙Ori吧！」Bilbo說，即時制止他們拿筆再添加更多的字樣，Thorin打石膏的右腳已經寫滿Fili和Kili的惡作劇字眼了。

「欸～」Kili大聲抗議，把筆塞進口袋。「那你櫃子有沒有餅乾？」

Bilbo搖頭，在兩個猴孩子翻白眼趴回原本位置後，提出他的交換條件。「你們幫Ori，我明天就做給你們。」

「好啊！」Kili立刻彈起身來，拉著還在衡量是否要去書店幫忙的Fili，粗魯的踢開門離去。

「我覺得我的腳已經好了。」Thorin在兩人出去後說道，不耐煩的坐直身體。

「你才沒好，沒打上石膏的話，誰知道你要反覆讓右腳受傷幾次！？」Bilbo沒好氣的說，太過自信於狼人復原能力的Thorin在腳痊癒前下床走路，害的被打碎的右腳小腿腿骨再度產生裂痕。

「...這次應該好了。」Thorin小心的說，他實在受夠了一整週都在躺在床上的日子。  
∞ ∞ ∞  
化成黑白兩色巨狼身形激烈的纏鬥著，白色的狼比起黑色的狼壯碩，速度卻不及黑狼。幾下攻擊後，Thorin的右後腿被Azog狠狠咬住，強大的咬力粉碎Thorin的後腿骨，即使甩開，移動速度也大幅下降。原本變得有些劣勢的Thorin，趁著Azog得逞得意時，從Azog的斷肢空隙裡扯掉白色巨狼的喉嚨。

「Thorin！」Bilbo衝上前，兩頭狼在分出勝負後都變回原形。

推開睜大雙眼不甘心死去的Azog，Thorin喘著氣試圖想起身。看到自己的小腿血肉模糊的狀況後，他放棄的坐在原地。拍拍緊抱他的Bilbo，狼人如釋重負的笑了。

「Bilbo，你有受傷嗎？」  
「當然沒有！」  
「你的速度真快，我應該更信任你的。」  
「我也會懷疑我自己...先別說這個，我得給你找條褲子...」

∞ ∞ ∞  
Bilbo終於明白，童話裡的幸福到永遠只是片面的形容。他不否認幸福，但沒人告訴他屬於他的幸福會是這樣子的。若來造訪的狼人能理解他開的是書店，不是咖啡廳，他會更幸福。

「Kili你吃太多了！」  
「Fili，拜託看著你弟！」  
「我的天哪Ori你和Dwalin把我新進的書放去哪裡了我找不到...」  
「Dori，別在到茶了，喝不完啊！」  
「Bofur，拜託別在書店抽煙，出去！」

諸如此類的對話成為家常便飯，他有時候真的懷疑他是不是變成老媽子，成天嘮叨管東管西，有時候還要因為Thorin的任務，不時驚險刺激一下。他認識了Thorin的妹妹Dis，Fili和Kili兩兄弟的母親，認識了武器商Bard，每一天都在接觸新的世界，認識新的人。最重要的是，他像他母親一樣，愛上一個他願意奉獻生命的人。

「拜託，Thorin，我是去練習射靶，不是去當靶！你多少相信我的能力好不好？」

-End-   
Afterword

感謝你們看到這裡～  
這次挑戰吸血鬼AU其實源自於一位袋底洞論壇的網友lazymaple。他提到了吸血鬼設定又開書店的Bilbo，瞬間燃起我的萌點...。雖然最後這個劇情跟這位網友原先設想的很不一樣（還自己大玩神展開），但還是要感激他提出開書店的吸血鬼bilbo這個設定，真的太可愛XDD  
我已經決定要用...『嗚｡ﾟ(ﾟ′Дˋﾟ)ﾟ｡哇!!!!』  
的心情去看哈比人第三集了...不知大家心理準備作的如何...在知道結局的前提下，去看這些喜愛的角色領便當真的好虐...  
看本的大家快多多創作寫出跟原劇完全無關的黑皮結局啊！不然都要哭慘了！大家的心都碎成千萬片！！（為什麼變成在推坑  
Suoye  
2014/07/27


	13. 番外篇-忍耐是美德。

怒氣沖沖的吸血鬼雙手一隻的揪住兩頭狼毛茸茸的耳朵，用力打把興高采烈咬著他拿來撢灰塵的雞毛撢子搶回來。滿地毯的雞毛亂飛，只留下傷痕累累的木頭棍子讓Bilbo氣到太陽穴的筋一抽一抽的。  
這兩個死孩子幾週前在Thorin的任務裡犯了大錯，被他們嚴厲的舅舅踢出行動。Fili和Kili反省不到一個小時，沒事就老愛往他這蹭的兩人，立刻找他報到，還厚臉皮的帶著快樂的心情。  
皮的像猴子的兄弟立刻展開他們預謀以久的書店大冒險，把Bilbo的書局當成遊樂園在尋寶。氣的Bilbo拿書敲他們兩個人的頭才安靜好一會兒，無聊的化成狼的形態互相抓癢卷縮在牆邊一起睡覺。安靜不下來的兩人注意到放在櫃子上的雞毛撢子，心有靈犀的開始玩起他們的新玩具。  
「Thorin真該完全禁止你們化成狼的形態行動！看看你們都在做什麼！？」Bilbo生氣的罵道，看著兩兄弟乖乖的把四散的雞毛聚集在一起。  
書店的門把被人旋開，門鈴清脆的響了幾聲。  
來者是他一個月不見得情人，竄到收銀櫃下躲藏卻露出兩條毛茸茸大尾巴的蠢狼們的舅舅。  
Thorin Oakenshield  
高大的男人穿著黑色的皮夾克短外套，帶著沒剃乾淨的短鬍渣的臉顯得有些疲憊，但那對漂亮的淡藍色眼睛充滿了笑意。「Bilbo。」  
Bilbo開心的上前給他一個大大的擁抱，正當他想墊起腳尖，獻上歡迎的吻時，跟在Thorin後面的人群差點把他們兩個撞倒。  
「嘿！」Thorin摟住Bilbo的腰，及時穩住兩人的腳步。  
跟在後面的是Dwalin、Balin等人，狹窄的書店瞬間被十幾個成年男子塞滿，Bilbo覺得自己見到Thorin的喜悅正在迅速消退。這群瘟神根本就是來蹭飯吃的吧？  
Bilbo正想警告他們不准進去他的廚房，卻被Thorin自身後緊緊抱住。狼人貼在他耳邊，溫熱的氣息噴在他的頸部。「你餓了嗎？」  
自從發現Bilbo吸食血液時會性欲高漲特別敏感後，Thorin就特愛在做愛時餵他，搞到最後Bilbo想吸血就是他們兩人之間的另類邀請。  
吸血鬼不知道該慶幸那群不速之客鬧烘烘的大聲談笑吵的要命，沒空裡他和Thorin，還是該緊張他們似乎在講肚子餓了想吃點東西之類的話題。  
Bilbo看見那群貪吃的狼人正往他的廚房走去，他想阻止，但身後的人已經在舔吮他的頸子，吸血鬼得咬著自己的下唇才能憋住呻吟聲。  
「走了，他們會幫你顧店的。」Thorin咬著他的耳垂含糊的說，強壯的雙臂輕而易舉的就把整個人抱起來，讓吸血鬼的雙腿能纏在他的腰上。  
「他們一伙人擠在書店才不會有人來咧…」Bilbo忍不住埋怨，讓Thorin帶著他上樓，飢渴的狼人繼續啃咬他的頸側。「小心那堆書！你還踢不夠啊…」  
Thorin不滿的捏了吸血鬼的屁股一下，差點被樓梯的書絆倒是他心中的痛，死愛面子的他恨不得消除Bilbo的記憶。

好不容易擺脫食髓知味的狼人，Bilbo快速整理衣服往樓下衝。那群狼人全窩在廚房，前門的書店根本空無一人。至少書籍跟家具都沒事，Bilbo慶幸的暗想，再想到廚房有一大群不速之客，今晚他大概也沒空招呼客人，吸血鬼很乾脆的拉下店門。  
站在廚房門口，吸血鬼被裡面擁擠的人數嚇的有些不知怎麼反應，遲遲站在外面。  
「怎麼了？」Thorin愉快的親吻吸血鬼的頭頂，「進去啊！」  
「怎麼進去？」Bilbo回頭茫然的問，他連找個縫隙鑽都沒空間吧？  
除了跟著Thorin來的十幾人，陸陸續續又增加了幾位新成員，Aragorn和七八個新面孔正與大夥兒聊著天，看見他們都熱烈的邀請他們加入。  
吸血鬼被Thorin拉進廚房，跟在高大的狼人身後神奇的走進廚房最裡頭。覺得廚房已經擁擠的沒空氣的吸血鬼實在很不想進去，但被狼人抓著手的他別無選擇。  
滿桌子的空盤子明顯宣告他家存量歸零，油膩髒亂的桌面再加上剛剛走進來就能踩到的垃圾讓Bilbo覺得他會因為滿腔的怒火無處發洩自焚而死，這夥人到底把他家的廚房當什麼啊？  
一伙人不知從哪裡變出好幾桶的啤酒和杯子，很快每人手中都拿到一瓶泡泡溢出的大杯子。Thorin見大家都拿到杯子後，率先舉高他。「敬平安歸來，任務完成。」  
二十多個男人在擁擠的廚房歡呼，用不必要的力道撞擊彼此的酒杯，灑的滿桌滿地，然後用粗魯的驚人的喝像咕嚕嚕的全把啤酒灌下去。  
一時間廚房就只剩下大家吞嚥的聲音，Bilbo反應遲鈍的跟著喝，還沒喝到一半就被一群人喝完啤酒的打嗝聲驚的喝不下去。崩潰的吸血鬼搖搖頭，瞟了旁邊打嗝聲也挺驚人的伴侶，想著『現在分手來不來得及？』


End file.
